Naruto el Supirittsu no ō
by Akuma no Ryu
Summary: En este mundo algunas personas tienen la suerte de nacer con un don natural, una bendición que les permite hacer cosas que a otras no. Naruto nació con una red de chakra muy débil que le impediría poder convertirse en ninja y cumplir su sueño de ser Hokage, pero pronto descubrirá que su verdadero poder esta a la altura de un Dios, el poder del Supirittsu no ō (Rey de los espíritus)
1. Prologo: El día que nació un Rey

**-Hoooola a todos, si ya esta aquí el pesado de siempre con un nuevo fic, la verdad no pensaba empezar ningún fic más este año pero la idea para esta historia en verdad me gusto mucho y no quería que nadie se me adelantase por eso aquí estoy el día de hoy con una nueva historia.-Dice Akuma con una sonrisa.**

**-Recordad que el que Aku_kun empiece una nueva historia no significa ni mucho menos que valla a abandonar sus demás fics.-Les recuerda Ryuko a los lectores con una linda sonrisa.**

**-De echo actualmente estas escribiendo también el nuevo cap de "Hermanos Uzumaki", ¿no?-Preguntó Harumi con curiosidad.**

**-Así es y ya llevo como unas 1000 palabras, bueno sin mucho más que decir les dejo con el inicio de este fic para el cual les aseguro que tengo muuuchas cosas pensadas.-Dice el escritor con una sonrisa muy parecida a la de cierto ninja rubio bromista.-Por cierto, ¿donde esta Airi_chan?**

**-Airi_nee dijo algo esta mañana sobre solucionar algunas cosas en el ayuntamiento y que llegaría tarde.-Contesta Ryuko mientras juega a la consola con su hermana menor.**

**-No se porque pero tengo un mal presentimiento.-Dice Akuma con un escalofrió recorriéndole toda la espalda.**

_Los personajes de Naruto así como sus técnicas y armas no me pertenecen, solo son míos los personajes, técnicas y armas que cree de manera original, tampoco me pertenecen personajes, armas y técnicas de otras series que utilizare en este fic._

* * *

Prologo: El día que nació un Rey.

En este mundo, cierto grupo reducido de personas nacen con un don natural, una bendición única que solo esa persona posee. En personas normales son cosas sencillas como una gran inteligencia o una fuerza física superior a la media, pero desde que los shinobis aparecieron en el mundo hace generaciones estos dones se han transformados en cosas realmente increíbles y asombrosas. Sin ir muy lejos los famosos doujutus o los kekken genkais son unos de los mejores ejemplos, increíbles habilidades que por alguna razón se manifiestan en reducidos grupos de gente y que con el tiempo se los acaban heredando a sus descendientes de alguna u otra manera.

Esta es la historia de un joven que nació con un don increíble, un don capaz de dejar el poder del mismísimo Rikuduo Sennin a la altura del betún. Esta es la historia de Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, el nuevo Supirittsu no ō (rey de los espíritus).

Esta historia empieza el día del nacimiento de nuestro héroe, un día trágico sin duda ya que ese día el perdió a su padre y Konoha a su Hokage. Sus primeros minutos de vida fueron una locura, después de todo un extraño sujeto que usaba una máscara sobre su rostro le usó a el ya a hermanas mellizas para que su padre soltase al Kyubi el cual estaba sellado en su madre. Naruto por supuesto no tenía ningún recuerdo de ese día, siendo un bebe es algo imposible poder recordar algo, lo único que sabía era lo que su madre les contó años más tarde, que su padre se había sacrificado para poder sellar en ellos al poderoso demonio, el alma quedó sellada en Naruto mientras el chakra en sus hermanas Akiko y Kaori.

Los siguientes días a los pequeños se les sometió a cientos de pruebas para comprobar que el sellado no les hubiese afectado de forma negativa. Las dos chicas estaban perfectamente, el sellado no les había afectado negativamente sino todo lo contrario, parecía que gracias al chakra de Kyubi sus redes de chakra se habían vuelto mucho más fuertes. A Naruto el sellado parecía que tampoco le había hecho ningún mal, pero los doctores encontraron algo bastante malo que no pondría en riesgo la vida del joven pero que aun así era una anomalía bastante inusual. Por lo visto la red de chakra de Naruto era muy débil lo que en el futuro provocaría que sus reservas de chakra fuese ínfimas y que si trataba de hacerse ninja era muy improbable que no llegase siquiera a ser Chunnin.

Cuando le notificaron esto a Kushina que había conseguido sobrevivir gracias al sacrificio de Minato se echó a llorar aunque por un lado se sentía aliviada, si Naruto no lograba convertirse en ninja el no tendría que salir en misiones peligrosas donde podría perder la vida. Los médicos también le explicaron que esto no era algo tan extraño, ya había habido casos en que el hijo de una pareja ninja nacía con esta misma desventaja, era una pena pero por desgracia Naruto nunca podría llegar a ser ninja.

El tiempo pasó y algún desgraciado, cierta momia tuerta, dejó correr el rumor sobre lo que había hecho Minato aquella noche entre los aldeanos y ninjas de la villa. Desde entonces trataban a las dos niñas como reinas al considerarlas sus heroínas por contener el chakra del poderoso demonio dentro de ellas, mientras que a Naruto lo trataban como escoria al creer que él era una especia de encarnación del demonio zorro, sin duda la ignorancia de la gente junto al miedo a lo desconocido era algo en verdad peligroso que podía llegar a hacer que toda una villa temiese y odiase a un inocente niño que no tenia culpa de nada.

Como decía, el tiempo pasó y desde aquella fatídica noche han transcurrido ya 8 años en los cuales los jóvenes Namikaze-Uzumaki han creído sanos y fuertes juntos a su madre. Naruto es un chico alegre, energético, optimista y bastante maduro para su edad, con su mentalidad casi podría hacerse pasar por un chico de 14 años, y digo casi porque a pesar de tener una actitud madura para casi todas la cosas es un bromista bastante temido tanto por aldeanos como por ninjas.

El Uzumaki tiene el cabello rubio y erizado al igual que su padre con un par de mechones que le caen entre sus ojos violetas iguales a los de su madre, en sus mejillas pueden apreciarse 3 curiosas marcas como bigotes en cada una de ellas. Su vestimenta habitual suele consistir en un pantalón ancho de color azul oscuro con varios bolsillos con un cinturón negro de hebilla gruesa, una camisa negra de mangas corta con el símbolo del clan Uzumaki a la espalda. Naruto lleva también un colgante con los kanjis de "voluntad de fuego" grabados en el y su mano derecha hasta la mitad del antebrazo estaba vendada con vendas rojas.

Su hermana Akiko era la más tranquila de los 3, ella era alegre e igual de inteligente que Naruto y además era quien le reprendía cuando hacia alguna broma pesada. Ella al igual que su madre tenía una larga cabellera roja hasta su espalda baja donde las puntas de su cabello se volvían de un bello color dorado y sus ojos eran de un precioso color azul zafiro. La Namikaze vestía con unas sandalias ninja azules, una falda tableada blanca junto a una blusa sin mangas de color azul celeste con el símbolo del clan Uzumaki sobre el corazón encima de una camisa de malla de manga corta.

Kaori era casi igual que su hermana Akiko con la diferencia de que ella tenía el cabello corto y algo erizado sin llegar a igualar al de Naruto y sus ojos eran violetas como los de su hermano y su madre. La Uzumaki se parecía más a su hermano en lo que a actitud y carácter se refería, era una chica alegre y una bromista como su hermano, siempre estaba dispuesta a gastar una buena broma y más si era junto a Naruto. Su ropa era como la de su hermana con la diferencia de que su blusa era de color rojo y su falda azul añil, usaba además unos guantes negros sin dedos. Kaori no era tan inteligente como Naruto o Akiko pero su fuerza física y su resistencia eran en verdad elogiables.

Los 3 hermanos siempre estaban juntos, era muy difícil el no verlos juntos o con alguno de sus muchos amigos tanto de los clanes de la villa como de origen más modesto. Hablando de los clanes de la villa, para Kushina había sido una gran ayuda que muchos de los lideres de estos clanes siempre la ayudasen, durante un tiempo los estúpidos de la rama civil y algunos de la rama shinobi estuvieron pidiendo la cabeza de Naruto alegando que él era solo un demonio, tuvieron suerte de que en esos momentos la Uzumaki no tuviera ganas de problemas porque de no haber sido así más de la mitad de esos tipos ya no respirarían hoy en día.

Como decía, los lideres de clanes como el Uchiha, el Nara, el Yamanaka, el Akimichi o el Inuzuka siempre apoyaban a la mujer Uzumaki, después de todo se lo debían a Minato que había sido un gran amigo de todos ellos y además que ellos no veían al chico como un demonio, si era algo travieso con sus bromas pero solo eran cosas de niños. Kushina estaba muy agradecido con todos ellos, aunque nunca le gustó él como Fugaku miraba en algunas ocasiones a Naruto, incluso llegó a pensar que de no ser porque Mikoto, su esposa, que era una de sus mejores amigas, el Uchiha hubiese estado a favor de matar al rubio.

El día de hoy un reluciente sol brillaba en lo alto del cielo sobre Konoha mientras en cierta casa una conocida y ya cotidiana escena podía ser vista. La casa se encontraba cerca del área de los clanes de Konoha, tenia 2 piso, 3 habitaciones, un estudio, 2 baños, un salón, una cocina y un gran jardín. En el salón de la casa era donde la conocida escena se llevaba a cabo una vez más, había sido lo mismo desde hace 4 meses y siempre recibía un rotundo no por respuesta pero su cabezonería y testarudez le impedían desistir.

-¿Pero porqué no puedo ir a la academia ninja como todos los demás Kaa_chan?-Preguntó Naruto a su madre que se encontraba de brazos cruzados delante suya.

-Lo sabes perfectamente Naru_chan por lo que no me hagas repetirlo, no iras a la academia y punto en boca.-Dijo la pelirroja con autoridad mientras el chico apretaba sus puños con frustración.

-Pero aun así sigo sin entender porque no me dejas ir a la academia, vale no puedo moldear chakra como los demás, ¿pero y qué? Mi taijutsu es bueno al igual que mi habilidad para lanzar los shurikens y los kunais y tú misma me has dicho muchas veces que mi kenjustu es muy bueno para alguien de mi edad, aunque no sea capaz de moldear chakra como los demás si apruebo los exámenes teóricos con mis habilidades podría convertirme en un ninja sin problemas e incluso podría llegar a ser un Jounin como lo es ese amigo rarito de Aniki.-Dijo el rubio mientras en algún punto de la villa un hombre de espesas cejas que usaba un expandes verde estornudaba con fuerza.-Con todo esto a mi favor, dime, ¿por qué me sigues diciendo que no puedo ir a la academia? Quiero ser un gran ninja y convertirme Hokage como lo fue Otou_san.-

-Un no es un no, tu no seras ninja Naruto.-Dijo la Uzumaki sentenciando la conversación haciendo bufar al rubio que dio media vuelta y se fue.

-Naru_nii.-Dijo Kaori tratando de ir tras el rubio pero fue detenida por la mano de su hermana.

-Por ahora es mejor dejarlo solo.-Dijo la ojiazul a la ojivioleta que se quedó mirando la puerta por donde se había ido el chico.

Naruto actualmente se encontraba en una de las zonas de entrenamiento golpeando una vez tras otra un poste de madera con su pierna derecha. Los golpeas cada vez era más fuertes y hacían temblar un poco el poste de madera a la vez que poco a poco las marcas de los golpes se iban grabando en la madera. No lo entendía, simplemente no entendía por que su madre no quería dejarle ser ninja, todas sus habilidades a excepción de las que requerían chakra eran excelentes, en la villa ya había algunos ninjas que sin tener capacidad de moldear chakra o teniendo unas reservas muy pequeñas eran Chunin o incluso Jounin por lo que no entendía el porqué su madre no quería dejarle ser un ninja.

_-Ella solamente se preocupa por ti Naruto_kun, actualmente eres el hombre más importante en su vida y no quiere perderte aunque eso signifique que la odies.- _Dijo una voz calmada en su cabeza haciéndolo chasquear la lengua.

-(Yo nunca la odiaría y entiendo que no quiera dejarme ser ninja porque podría salir herido pero si entreno el doble, no, el triple que alguien normal podré vencer a quien sea a mi manera por lo que no puedo entender por qué no me deja ser ninja.)-Dijo Naruto mientras cogía un boken que estaba apoyado en un árbol y empezaba a realizar algunas katas de kenjutsu.

-_Ella solo se preocupa en exceso por tu bien estar.-_Volvió a decir esa misteriosa voz en la cabeza del chico haciendo que este rodase los ojos.

-(¿Sabes? Para ser una voz imaginaria en mi cabeza no eres de mucha ayuda).-Dijo el irritado chico mientras continuaba con sus ejercicios.

_-Ya te he dicho mil veces que no soy una voz imaginaria en tu cabeza, simplemente aun no es el momento para que nos conozcamos en persona.-_Respondió bastante molesta la voz en la cabeza del Uzumaki.

-(Llevas diciéndome lo mismo desde hace años, no soy tonto y se perfectamente que eres solo una conciencia que mi cerebro ha desarrollado para que no me vuelva loco por todas esas voces que llevo escuchando en mi cabeza desde que tengo uso de razón, solo eres producto de mi cerebro tratando de no hacerme enloquecer).-Dijo el rubio mientras terminaba sus ejercicios con espada.

-_Cuando llegue el momento y este delante tuya te aré tragarte tus palabras.-_Dijo enfadada la voz mientras el ojivioleta se sentaba a la sombra de un árbol con la espalda apoyada en el tronco.

-(A saber cuándo será eso, mira, lo siento, seas real o no, es solo que hoy no estoy de buen humor).-Se disculpó el chico mientras dejaba que la suave brisa de la tarde meciese sus cabellos.

-_Acepto tus disculpas, pero en serio Naruto_kun no te preocupes, seguro que tu madre acaba cediendo si ve lo importante que es para ti todo esto.-_Dijo mucho más calmada y tranquila la voz en la cabeza del chico .

-(Gracias por el apoyo y ojalá tengas razón).-Agradeció el chico con una ligera sonrisa antes de cerrar los ojos para descansar.

-_No es nada_.-Dijo la voz mientras el Uzumaki se hundía en el mundo de los sueños.-(_Ya falta poco, solo un poco más y al fin podremos hablar en persona).-_

-Ahí está ese maldito demonio.-Dijo un hombre oculto entre los arboles del lugar, por su ropa seguramente un civil.

-Me parece inaudito que esos idiotas del consejo no lo hayan matado de una vez.-Dijo otro hombre, este por las ropas que llevaba debía de ser un ninja de la villa.

-Solo sigue vivo porque Kushina_sama y los demás líderes de los clanes están de su lado, ese maldito debe haberles hecho algo para que confíen en el.-Dijo el civil mientras apretaba con fuerza sus puños.

-Tranquilízate, eso ya da igual, hoy acabaremos con ese demonio y seremos héroes para la para toda la aldea.-Dijo el ninja con una sonrisa oscura que se extendió al civil

-Sí, tienes razón, hoy por fin ese demonio dejará de respirar.-Dijo el civil antes de retirarse del lugar junto al shinobi.

Un par de horas pasaron y el sol ya daba paso a la noche mientras se ocultaba tras los rostros del monumento Hokage. En la zona de entrenamiento, el rubio seguía durmiendo en el mismo árbol, sin percatarse de como era rodeado lentamente. A su alrededor un grupo de civiles apareció de entre los arboles con miraras de odio puro dirigidas contra el joven que aun dormía plácidamente.

-Tu maldito demonio, ¡despierta que hoy morirás de una vez por todas!-Gritó un civil cualquiera antes de patear la cara del chico con todas sus fuerzas mandándolo un poco a volar y despertándolo en el acto.

-¡¿Pero qué, quien me ha golpeado?!-Gritó Naruto mientras se levantaba del suelo con la marca del golpe en su mejilla y topándose con toda ese gente

-Maldito demonio hoy por fin pagaras por todo lo que has hecho.-Dijo un tipo que llevaba una barra de acero entre sus manos haciendo tragar duro al chico.

-Oíd, si es por la broma de los polvos pica pica en la ropa, lo siento, pero no creo que tengamos que llegar a estos extremos.-Dijo el chico con una sonrisa nerviosa y esperando que por favor solo lo quisieran reprender por una de sus bromas.

-Tus tontas bromas nos dan igual demonio, hoy te aremos pagar por lo de hace 8 años.-Dijo otro de los civiles con su voz cargada de ira.

-(Maldita sea, sabía que este momento llegaría algún día, no me queda otra).-Pensó el chico antes de sacar un par de kunais de sus pantalones.-(Gracias por enseñarme a defenderme Aniki) No quiero hacer daño a nadie, iros y nadie tendrá que saber de esto.

-¡JA! Estúpido demonio, tu solo no podrás contra todos nosotros, ¡ahora muere!-Gritó de nuevo el tipo de la barra de acero mientras se lanzaba contra el Uzumaki con intención de golpearlo en la cabeza, el rubio espero hasta que el tipo estuvo sobre el soltando el golpe, se hizo a un lado con rapidez y con rápidos movimientos hizo un par de cortes en los brazos del tipo haciéndolo gritar y soltar su arma.-¡MALDITO!

-Lo repito, no quiero hacer daño a nadie, váyanse y...

_-¡Naruto cuidado!-_Gritó esa voz en su cabeza haciéndolo rodar por el suelo para evadir el descendiente corte de un tanto en las manos de un ninja.

-Veamos como luchas contra nosotros maldito demonio.-Dijo el ninja mientras sacaba su arma del suelo y de los arboles caían dos ninjas más.

-(Mierda, contra unos cuantos civiles puedo defenderme pero contra estos tipos no tengo ninguna oportunidad, tengo que huir).-Pensó el chico antes de que en un veloz movimiento sacase un par de bolas de humo de las vendas de su mano derecha y las tirase al suelo provocando una gran humareda

-Maldito, ¡no permitáis que escape!-Gritó uno de los ninjas antes de usar una técnica Futon para deshacerse del molesto humo.

Naruto corría todo lo rápido que sus piernas le permitían mientras sentía las presencias de sus perseguidores a su espalda. El rubio tuvo que saltar a un lado cuando una lluvia de kunais y shurikens se le dejaron ir encima lo que provocó que recibiese una poderosa patada en sus costillas por parte de uno de los ninjas que se había adelantado a sus movimientos. El ojivioleta se aguantó el dolor del golpe y girando sobre si mismo logró conectar una patada descendiente sobre la nuca del tipo haciendo que este se estrellase contra el suelo de cara.

El Uzumaki estaba aun algo conmocionado por el golpe en sus costillas pero continuó corriendo con todas sus fuerzas, desgraciadamente no llegó muy lejos. Un tenso y casi invisible hilo ninja que se encontraba atado a dos arboles provocó que el tropezase y por la velocidad que llevaba salió volando hasta golpear contra el duro suelo donde afortunadamente pudo rodar un poco y ponerse de pie de inmediato empuñando sus dos kunais mientras respiraba agitado.

-Este es tu final demonio, ya no puedes huir a ningún lado.-Dijo uno de los ninjas mientras llegaba al lugar junto a sus compañeros y algunos civiles.

-¡¿Porqué, porqué me hacéis esto?! ¡Yo no os he echo nada!-Dijo el Namikaze mientras más civiles aparecían, en total en el lugar debía de haber casi una docena.

-Tu mataste a nuestras familias y a nuestro Hokage hace 8 años maldito demonio por eso hoy te aremos pagar.-Dijo uno de los ninjas antes de hacer sellos de manos junto a sus compañeros mientras el terror se reflejaba en los ojos del Uzumaki.

-¡Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Elemento Fuego: Gran Bola de Fuego)!-Gritaron los 3 ninjas lanzando contra el violeta 3 ardientes esferas de fuego quemaban el aire mientras se acercaban a Naruto que se cubrió el rostro con sus brazos a la vez que cerraba los ojos esperando el golpe.

-(Por favor que alguien me ayude).-Pensó el chico cuando las bolas de fuego lo golpearon de pleno.

_-¡Malditos bastardos! ¡¿Como os atrevéis a hacerle esto a un niño inocente?!_-Gritó de pronto una furiosa voz muy conocida por el Namikaze, pero esta vez no la escuchó en su cabeza, el origen de la voz estaba delante suya.

Al abrir los ojos vio que las llamas lo rodeaban por completo pero no le queman ni herían, podía sentir su calor pero el fuego no lo dañaba. Al alzar un poco la vista pudo ver a una hermosa mujer que vestía un curioso vestido rojo el cual parecía estar en llamas en la parte de abajo. Tenia una hermosa figura de piel clara, pechos copa D y un carnoso trasero, su cabello de color naranja caía liso sobre su espalda hasta su trasero. Su bello rostro de facciones delicadas y ojos color rubí mostraba una furia sin precedentes completamente dirigida hacia los ninjas y civiles frente a ella.

-_¡Voy a convertirlos en ceniza!_-Gritó la mujer antes de abalanzarse sobre los ninjas.

Por culpa de la sorpresa por lo que acababan de ver no fueron capaces de reaccionar a tiempo, la mujer de cabellos naranjas agarró a dos de los shinobis con sus manos antes de que sus brazos se rodeasen completamente de fuego. Los ninjas gritaron de agonía cuando sus rostros empezaron a ser quemados antes de que el fuego se extendiese por todo su cuerpo quemandolos por completo. El tercer ninja estaba en suelo, horrorizado por lo que acababa de ver y con una dudosa mancha en sus pantalones, la mujer lo miró antes de apuntarlo con su mano abierta y cerrarla con fuerza. El tipo no tuvo tiempo siquiera de gritar cuando una burbuja de fuego lo rodeó y lo quemó hasta no dejar nada que ceniza, la pelinaranja entonces fijó su vista sobre los aterrorizados aldeanos que había visto la escena y estaban clavados al suelo.

-_Vosotros malnacidos sois los siguientes._-Dijo la ojirroja mientras la llamas bailaban a su alrededor asustando aun más a los civiles.

-¡Detente!-Gritó Naruto tirándose encima de la mujer que fue derribada debido a ser pillada por sorpresa.

-_¡¿Por qué me detienes?! ¡Esos tipos han tratado de matarte y deben pagar por ello!-_Gritó la mujer en suelo que trataba de levantarse pero el rubio se lo impedía y los aldeanos aprovecharon esto para huir.-_¡¿Por qué no me has dejado acabar con ellos?! ¡Esos bastardos trataron de matarte!-_

-¡Por que si los matas serias igual o peor que ellos!-Contestó el ojivioleta sorprendiendo bastante a la mujer.-Esas personas solo están confusas debido al dolor por haber perdido a sus seres queridos, matarlos no servirá absolutamente de nada.-

-..._Tienes un corazón demasiado bondadoso con quien no se lo merece._-Dijo la chica antes de suspirar haciendo sonreír un poco al Uzumaki.-_¿Vas a quitarte de encima mio o es que tienes pensado hacer algo más?_-

-¿Eh?¡Ah! L-lo siento, no me di cuenta jeje.-Se disculpó el chico con un ligero sonrojo mientras se hacía a un lado y dejaba levantarse a la chica que se sacudió el polvo de la ropa.-Por cierto, ¿quien es usted?

-_¿Es que no eres capaz de saber quien soy solo por mi voz, Naruto_kun?_-Preguntó la chica con una ligera sonrisa haciendo que los ojos violetas del chico se abran como platos al saber de quien se trataba.

-Tu, tu eres esa voz que escuchaba en mi cabeza, así que era verdad que no eras algo creado por mi cerebro.-Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa de alivio haciendo reír un poco a la pelinaranaja.

-_Te dije que te aria tragarte tus palabras._-Dijo la chica con una pose un tanto altiva haciendo reír al Uzumaki.

-Y yo te pido perdón por no haberte creído pero, ¿quien o que eres? Lo pregunto porque esa forma de salir de la nada no es algo muy normal.-Dijo le ojivioleta mientras se levantaba del suelo.

-_Claro tonta de mi, después de todos estos años juntos aun no me he presentado, mi nombre es Ifrid, el espíritu del fuego, es un placer el poder hablar al fin con usted en persona mi señor Maxwell._-Dijo la chica con voz amable mientras daba una reverencia al confundido Uzumaki.

-Ehh, me parece que te equivocas de persona, yo me llamo Naruto, no Maxwell.-Dijo el confundido rubio haciendo reír un poco a la mujer.

-_Se perfectamente como te llamas Naruto_kun, Maxwell es la forma abreviada del titulo que se te fue concedido el mismo día de tu nacimiento. Tu eres el Supirittsu no ō (rey de los espíritus), un humano con el poder de un Dios que es capaz de comunicarse, convivir y luchar junto a los espíritus que habitan en el mundo._-Dijo la mujer haciendo que los ojos de Naruto se abriesen como platos y que su quijada tocase el suelo.

-¡¿QUE YO SOY QUEEEEE?!-

* * *

**-Y hasta aquí el prologo de esta nueva historia, si se que muchos os habréis quedado con ganas de más pero es que quería hacer un final estilo anime con el que el lector que con la intriga de saber con que saldré en el próximo cap y por donde irá la historia.-Explica torpemente el escritor mientras se rasca la mejilla y oye la puerta de su casa abrirse dejando entrar a cierta pelirroja.**

**-Bien, por fin ya está todo solucionado.-Dice la chica llamando la atención de Akuma y de sus hermanas.**

**-¿A que te refieres con que ya esta todo solucionado?-Pregunta el escritor con un mal presentimiento.**

**-Pues a nuestra boda, ¿a que otra cosa me iba a referir?-Dice la chica de ojos bicuolor mientras enseña un contrato matrimonial con las huellas dactilares de ambos.**

**-Yo nunca he firmado algo como eso, ¿de donde demonios has sacado mi huella dactilar?-Pregunta el escritor mientras Harumi trata de reanimar a Ryuko que se ha desmayado al ver el el contrato.**

**-Cuando estas en modo zombie después de pasarte 32 horas jugando al LoL y escribiendo eres muy fácil de manejar.-Dice la chica alzando los hombros como su nada.**

**-¡ESO VA EN CONTRA DE LA LEY! Mirad, voy a despedir ya este prologo y a solucionar esto, como siempre recordaros que** **si os ha gustado el cap, tenéis alguna duda o queréis hacerme alguna recomendación para mejorar el fic,espero vuestros reviews con ilusión. **Sin más que decir se despide un día más Akuma no Ryu, cuídense mucho, no se olviden de pasarse por mis otros fics y hasta el próximo cap, ja ne.-****


	2. Maxwell, Rey de los Espirítus

**Akuma mira con una gota en la nuca como la pelirroja de nombre Airi esta encerrada en una pequeña cárcel mientras sus hermanas la vigilan con unos trajes de policía.**

**-Vamoooos, lo siento, sacadme de aquí por favoooor.-Dijo la pelirroja tratando de ser libre.**

**-Este es tu castigo por lo tratar de casarte con Aku_kun de esa forma tan rastrera.-Dice Ryuko golpeando una porra contra su mano derecha.**

**-Estarás ahí hasta que creamos necesario.-Dice Harumi con un manojo de llaves en sus manos haciendo llorar a la chica de ojos bicolor.**

**-Yo me sigo preguntando de donde sacan todas esas cosas, bueno ahora pasando a lo verdad importante, muy buenas a todos, ya estoy aquí con el primer cap de este fic, en un principio pensaba actualizar primero "hermanos" pero me dio un golpe de inspo y me terminé este cap en casi un día por lo que voy a publicarlo de inmediato ya que he pillado un trancazo por culpa de un colega y en cualquier momento me va a subir la fiebre por lo que como siempre espero que disfruten del cap y los leo al final.-**

**-Disfruten del cap.-Dice amigable Ryuko mientras ayuda al escritor a caminar hasta su cama.**

** -Que disfruten del cap mientras nosotras nos encargamos de cuidar de Akuma_nii_sama.-Dice Harumi mientra trae un bol de sopa caliente el cual burbuje como el mismo magma del infierno haciendo palidecer al escritor.**

**-Que se lo pasen bien con el cap y saquenmé de aquí por favoooor.-Dice la pelirroja llorando a mares.**

**naruto tendo rikudo: **Gracias por el review y me alegra que te halla gustado el cap, creo que todos vamos a acabar odiandole por todo el grupo de chicas que va a tener.

**savitarsurffer:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te halla gustado el cap y creo que hay dos personas que no van a permitir esa boda.

**Homicidal Liu:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que os halla gustado el cap.

**dante zero sparda:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te halla gustado el cap.

**caballerooscuro117:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te halla gustado el cap, por los aldeanos no hay que preocuparse, estarán tan asustado por lo que ha visto que no seran capaces de hablar además de hacerlo estarían confesando un intento de asesinato, Kushina estará en el harem eso puedo asegurartelo, después de todo el NaruKushi es una de mis parejas favoritas y por ahora Naruto mantendrá sus poderes bajo secreto.

**Zafir09:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te halla gustado el cap, no voy a usar ninguna de tus ideas, pero espero que esto no te sienta mal, es solo que ya tengo las cosas pensadas y nada de lo que has dicho entre en mis planes y no quiero hacer ningún cambio ya que me gusta como lo tengo todo pensado, Naruto no tendrá una zampakuto aunque si tendrá algunas armas espirituales y también irá a la academia no el no podrá usar chakta nunca.

**CCSakuraforever:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te halla gustado el cap y para saber que más cosas sucederán solo tienes que seguir leyendo.

**El angel de la oscuridad:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te halla gustado el cap.

**Guest:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te halla gustado el cap y aquí está el nuevo cap.

**Mel Uzumaki:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te halla gustado el cap, para empezar un consejo, deja la cafeína, y el azúcar, segundo, no se como podria meterte en mi fic después de todo no te conozco.

** cerezodulce11.:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te halla gustado el cap.

Espíritu hablando: _Maxwell_sama_

Espíritu pensando: _(Maxwell_sama)_

_Los personajes de Naruto así como sus técnicas y armas no me pertenecen, solo son míos los personajes, técnicas y armas que cree de manera original, tampoco me pertenecen personajes, armas y técnicas de otras series que utilizare en este fic._

* * *

Capitulo 1: Maxwell, Rey de los Espíritus

Kushina miraba preocupada el reloj del salón mientras esperaba a que Naruto llegase a casa, ya eran más de las 11 de la noche y su hijo aun no llegaba. La pelirroja sabia que el rubio más de una vez cenaba en el Ichiraku cuando se iba enfadado por no dejarle ingresar en la academia, pero siempre llegaba alrededor de las 10. Sus dos hijas miraban también preocupadas el reloj de la estancia, estaban preocupadas por si le había pasado algo a su querido hermano, últimamente la gente lo había estado mirando con aun más desprecio lo que no era nada bueno en su opinión.

-Estoy en casa.-Dijo el rubio entrando a la casa como una exhalación.

-¿Naru_chan se puede saber donde...-Trató de preguntar la pelirroja mayor asomando la cabeza por la puerta del salón pero el chico ya había subido a su cuarto y había cerrado la puerta.

-Creo que Nii_san aun sigue enfadado por no dejarle ir a la academia.-Dijo Akiko recibiendo un asentimiento de Kaori lo que no hacía sentir para nada mejor a Kushina.

En su cuarto Naruto respiraba pesadamente mientras estaba apoyado contra la puerta, poco a poco fue dejándose caer hasta acabar sentado en el suelo. Levantó un poco la vista, su cuarto estaba como siempre, unas cuantas fotos en la pared juntos a varios trastos que el pervertido de sus padrino le traía de sus viajes, un par de estanterías llenas de libros de todo tipo, un armario con su ropa, una escritorio con varios libros y cuadernos y una cama con una mesita de noche en el lado derecho. Suspiró y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, esto era una locura, una maldita locura, no podía ser verdad simplemente no podía ser verdad, estaba enloqueciendo.

-_Ya te he dicho que no estás loco, incluso puedes verme, ¿qué más pruebas necesitas?_-Dijo aquella voz antes de que en un fogonazo de fuego aquella hermosa chica de ojos rojos como dos rubís y cabello naranja se apareciera delante suya.

-¿Pero como pretendes que me crea lo que me has dicho?-Dijo el rubio mirando a los ojos a la mujer delante suya que rodaba los ojos por su pregunta.

-_Tal vez si no hubieras salido corriendo te podría haber contado más cosas sobre todo esto, y hablando de ello, ¿por qué has salido corriendo de pronto si se puede saber?_-Preguntó Ifrid y la verdad esa era una buena pregunta después de todo el chico había salido corriendo de pronto cuando le dijo sobre su titulo.

-He, bueno, es que ya era muy tarde y si no volvía a casa pronto seguramente mi Kaa_chan me echaría la bronca por estar hasta tan tarde fuera.-Respondió el ojivioleta apartando la mirada y rascándose un poco la mejilla haciendo reír a la chica.-Además que las patrullas AMBU debían de estar por iniciar las patrullas nocturnas y era mejor irnos de allí ya que tu...bueno, quemaste a esos bastardos.-

_-Sí, supongo que tienes razón, ¿entonces ahora podemos hablar?-_Preguntó la ojirroja, después de todo tenía muchas cosas de las que hablarle.

-Claro, por supuesto, toma asiento.-Dijo Naruto mientras se levantaba del suelo y la ofrecía la silla de su escritorio a la chica para que se sentara.

-_Gracias_.-Agradeció la chica mientras ella se sentaba en la silla y el ojivioleta en la cama delante suya.-_Bien, ¿por dónde quieres que empiece?-_

-Desde el principio si es posible por favor.-Dijo el Namikaze haciendo asentir a la chica frente a el.

-_Vale, pues como te decía antes de que salieras corriendo, tu eres Maxwell, el rey de los espíritus y...-_

-Vale, vale, vale, detente en este instante.-Interrumpió Naruto de pronto a Ifrid.-¿Quien o que es Maxwell?-

-_A eso iba, Maxwell o el __Supirittsu no ō__ es un titulo que una persona hereda cada 10 siglos, quien obtiene este título se convierte automáticamente en un puente entre el mundo de los humanos y el mundo de los espíritus._-Respondió la chica haciendo que una ceja del rubio se alzase.

-¿El mundo de los espíritus? ¿Eso quiere decir que puedo hablar con los muertos?-Preguntó curioso y algo emocionado el chico.

-_No son esa clase de espíritus Naruto_kun, estos espíritus son más como las manifestaciones de los elementos que componen el mundo en el que viven los humos, es algo complicado de explicar lo sé._-Dijo la pelinaranja buscando la manera más fácil de explicarle todo esto al Uzumaki que la miraba expectante.

-Quizás yo pueda ayudar a que esta charla sea más fácil.-Dijo de pronto una voz antes de que un gran destello cegase por unos instantes al rubio y a la ojirroja.

Cuando el destello se desvaneció los ojos de Naruto y sobre todo los de Ifrid se abrieron como platos al ver quien había aparecido de pronto en la habitación. Se trataba de una hermosa muchacha de tal vez unos 16 o 17 años, de ojos color rosa oscuro y largo cabello rubio que caía a lo largo de su espalda y con un mechón de cabello que salía hacia un lado tomando una coloración azulada al final. Usaba unas largas botas hasta las rodillas y una minifalda rosa que dejaba ver sus hermosas y largas piernas, su plano vientre estaba al aire y usaba un curioso top rosa para cubrir sus pechos casi copa D. Sus manos estaban cubiertas por unos guantes negros con cintas rojas, alrededor de su cuello había un collar con una piedra verde en medio y en su cintura portaba una espada.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo Ifrid.-Dijo la rubia a la pelinaranja que la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos mientras Naruto no tenía idea de que estaba pasando.

-_M-m-milla_.-Dijo la ojirroja antes de arrodillarse frente a la ojirosa que solo suspiró.

-Ifrid sabes de sobra que no tienes porqué arrodillarte ante mí, somos amigas después de todo, ¿no?-Dijo la conocida como Milla con una sonrisa tendiendo su mano a Ifrid que solo sonrió con nostalgia antes de tomar la mano de la chica y levantarse.

-_Lo lamento, es solo que me sorprendió que aparecieses tan de pronto y no sabía muy bien cómo actuar.-_Dijo la pelinaranja con una sonrisa mientras el rubio se empezaba a sentir olvidado.

-Eeeh, disculpad.-Dijo Naruto llamando la atención a las dos mujeres.-No me estoy enterando de nada, ¿quién es ella y por qué esta aquí?

-Disculpa mi descortesía, mi nombre es Milla Maxwell, la primera en obtener el título de Supirittsu no ō.-Dijo la chica sorprendiendo con creces a Naruto que abrió grande los ojos.

-_Pero Milla, ¿cómo es posible que estés aquí? Moriste hace varios siglos_.-Dijo la mujer de cabellos naranjas a la rubia.

-La verdad ni yo estoy segura del todo, hace 8 años yo estaba en mi lugar de reposo cuando Shinigami_dono apareció de pronto comunicándome que el tercer Maxwell acababa de nacer, después hubo un gran destello y lo siguiente que recuerdo es encontrarme en una húmeda cloaca delante de una bola de cristal, a través de ella he podido ver la vida que has tenido Naruto, sin duda eres digno de portar el titulo de Maxwell.-Dijo la chica de brazos cruzados mirando con una ligera sonrisa al rubio que se rasco la nuca apenado.

-_Una alcantarilla, ¿porqué Shinigami_sama la llevaría a un lugar como ese?-_Se preguntó a si misma Ifrid con una mano en el mentón.

-No tengo ni idea, además era un lugar de lo más extraño, no importaba cuanto caminase, nunca encontré una salida, siempre acababa en el mismo lugar y además se oían unos ruidos bastante extraños, como si alguien estuviese roncando.-Dijo la rubia extrañando aun más a la ojirroja mientras Naruto arrugaba un poco el ceño ante la idea que había llegado a su cabeza.

-Yo tengo una teoría sobre que era ese lugar y porqué Shinigami_sama la llevó allí.-Dijo el chico llamando la atención de las dos mujeres.

-Pues habla, te escuchamos.-Dijo Milla con una sonrisa haciendo asentir al Namikaze.

-Pues veréis, esa alcantarilla es muy probable que fuese mi subconsciente.-Dijo el rubio sorprendiendo bastante a la rubia y a la pelinaranja.-He leído algo sobre eso en algunos libros y he hablado también con mi Kaa_chan que antes al igual que yo era una Jinchuriki aunque ella lo era de alma y chakra mientras que yo lo soy solo de alma. Es muy probable que cuando Shinigami_sama selló el alma de Kyubi en mi interior hace 8 años también te sellase a ti con él.

-Mmm, es una posibilidad.-Dijo la ojirosa mientras adquiría una pose pensativa, después de todo si eso era verdad, ¿porque lo había echo?

-_Pero si eso es así, ¿Qué razón tendría Shinigami_sama para sellar a Milla en ti?_-Preguntó Ifrid con curiosidad al ojivioleta.

-Como ya os he dicho es solo una teoría pero tal vez el lo hizo para que pudiese ayudarme a entrar mis habilidades como nuevo Maxwell.-Planteó el Uzumaki y la verdad era una posibilidad muy probable.

-Es posible pero yo sigo sin entender porqué lo hizo, cuando mi segundo sucesor nació el solo me lo dijo y después se fue, ¿porqué esta vez ha sido diferente?-Se preguntó a sí misma la rubia haciendo alzar los hombros a Naruto, el no tenía ni idea.

-_Yo creo saber porque_.-Dijo de pronto la ojirroja llamando la atención de los otros dos.-_Veras Milla, desde que tu estabas viva han pasado ya unos 20 siglos, muchas cosas han cambiado en ese tiempo pero aun así hace 10 siglos la gente aun creía en los espíritus y se nos seguía venerando, pero actualmente solo unos pequeños grupos siguen haciéndolo. Es muy probable que Shinigami_sama decidiera sellarte en Naruto_kun para que le ayudases ya que a diferencia de su antecesor hoy en día ya casi nadie cree en los espíritus.-_

-Ya veo, es muy probable que fuese por eso, entonces yo me encargaré personalmente de tu entrenamiento Naruto...¿kun? ¿Qué significa ese "kun" al final de su nombre?-Preguntó curiosa la rubia.

-Es un apelativo cariñoso, cuando eres muy cercano a alguien o le tienes aprecio se ponen al final de su nombre, para los chicos se usa el "kun" y para las chicas el "chan"-Explicó Naruto haciendo asentir a la ojirosa.

-Entiendo, entonces, ¿te importa si te llamo Naruto_kun?-Preguntó Milla extrañando un poco al chico.

-Claro, no tengo problema, pero solo si yo os puedo llamar con el "chan" a las dos.-Dijo el chico con una sonrisa.

-_No tengo problema_.-Dijo la pelinaranja con una sonrisa.

-Lo mismo digo aunque preferiría que cuando estemos entrenando me llames maestra.-Dijo la rubia ganándose un asentimiento del ojivioleta.-Bien ahora, ¿dónde nos habíamos quedado antes de empezar a hablar de todo esto?-

-Ifrid_chan me estaba explicando todo eso de ser un puente entre el mundo espiritual y el humano, pero no lo entiendo.-Dijo el Namikaze haciendo asentir a Milla.

-Y, ¿qué es lo que no entiendes exactamente?-Preguntó la rubia cruzándose de brazos.

-Todo eso del mundo de los espíritus y que estos espíritus son manifestaciones de los elementos, ¿qué significa todo eso?-Preguntó el rubio con algo de ansiedad.

-Bien te lo explicaré de forma sencilla, estos espíritus no son las almas de los humanos, ese es el terreno de Shinigami_dono y créeme cuando te digo que no es buena idea molestarlo. Estos espíritus son las manifestaciones vivas de los elementos que habitan en este mundo, por ejemplo Ifrid es la manifestación del fuego, ella es el mismo fuego y el mismo fuego es ella ¿eso lo entiendes?-Preguntó la chica haciendo asentir a Naruto.

-Más o menos creo que sí, es como si el fuego no pudiese existir sin ella y ella no puede existir sin el fuego, ¿no? Ella representa al mismo elemento fuego.-Dijo el ojivioleta ganándose un asentimiento y una sonrisa de la ojirosa.

-Exactamente, todos los espíritus con los que te podrás comunicar son como ella, manifestaciones de un elemento que se encuentran en este mundo.-Dijo la rubia con voz calmada.-Hay muchos tipos de espíritus, algunos son más fuertes que otros pues representan a un elemento muy abundante o poderoso, por ejemplo Ifrid pertenece a un grupo de élite entre los espíritus llamado "Los 5 pilares", en él están los espíritus representantes de los 5 elementos principales, fuego, agua, rayo, roca y viento.-

-Valla, eso significa que eres increíblemente fuerte, ¿no Ifrid_chan?-Dijo Naruto haciendo sonreír a la mencionada que hinchó su pecho con orgullo.

-_Por supuesto que sí, yo soy uno de los espíritus más poderosos_.-Dijo la chica haciendo sonreír al rubio y reír un poco a Milla.

-Como Ifrid a dicho Naruto_kun ella es uno de los espíritus más poderoso pero aun hay algunos que están por encima de ella, bueno volviendo a lo que hablábamos, creo que ahora tengo que hablarte sobre el mundo de los espíritus.-Dijo la ojirosa haciendo asentir al rubio.-Veras este mundo no es técnicamente otro mundo en si ya que se encuentra en el mismo mundo de los humanos, este "mundo" es el lugar por donde se mueven los espíritus cuando no quieren ser vistos por los humanos.-

-Un momento aquí hay algo que no entiendo.-Dijo el Uzumaki parando a la rubia.-¿No se suponía que solo yo por ser Maxwell podía ver a los espíritus?

-_En parte si, veras, cualquier espíritu puede aparecerse frente a un humano y hablar con el por propia voluntad pero no es muy común que eso ocurra y creo que hoy en día es aun más extraño que antiguamente_.-Respondió la ojirroja a la pregunta del rubio.

-Tu como nuevo Maxwell puedes ver a los espíritus y comunicarte con ellos sin necesidad de que ellos se muestren ante ti por propia voluntad, también con algo de entrenamiento podrás ver el mundo por donde ellos se mueven y luchar usando sus poderes, algo que ningún humano podría hacer aunque un espíritu se mostrase ante el por propia voluntad.-Dijo Milla aclarando las dudad del ojivioleta y emocionándolo mucho por lo último que había dicho.

-Una cosa, cuando dices que podré usar sus poderes, ¿significa que podré lanzar bolas de fuego y ese tipo de cosas?-Preguntó Naruto muy emocionado haciendo reír un poco a ambas mujeres.

-_Así es pero antes tienes que hacer un pacto con el espíritu para poder usar sus poderes, hay espíritus muy orgullosos que no te dejaran usar sus poderes a no ser que te ganes su confianza o que les demuestres que eres digno de usar sus poderes_.-Explicó Ifrid con voz calmada mientras Milla asentía a sus palabras recordando algunas de las cosas que tuvo que hacer en el pasado para conseguir que determinados espíritus estuviesen de su lado.

-¿Y qué clase de pacto es? ¿No será algo como lanzarme a las llama verdad?-Preguntó algo temeroso el rubio de que él para poder usar los poderes de la pelinaranja tuviese que lanzarse a las llamas.

_-No_ _te preocupes Naruto_kun, duele un poco pero no es nada tan alocado y radical como eso_.-Dijo la ojirroja con una sonrisa haciendo suspirar de alivio al chico.

-¿Entonces porque no lo hacemos ahora?-Dijo el Uzumaki sorprendiendo un poco a ambas mujeres.

-_Bueno yo no tengo ningún problema con hacerlo ahora pero...-_Dijo Ifrid haciendo asentir a Milla pues ella sabía a qué se refería.

-Opino lo mismo, Naruto_kun tal vez debieras esperar un poco para hacer el pacto y empezar a aprender las habilidades de Ifrid ya que antes sería bueno aprendieras sobre algunas cosas.-Dijo la ojirosa con voz calmada.

-Entendiendo, pero, pero es que me gustaría empezar a aprender a usar el poder de Ifrid_chan cuanto antes, tal vez así mi Kaa_chan me deje asistir a la academia.-Dijo el ojivioleta con voz decidida llamando la atención de la rubia.

-¿Tan importante es para ti asistir a esa academia?-Preguntó Milla recibiendo un asentimiento por parte del chico.

-Sí, lo es, ustedes ya lo saben pero tengo un problema en mi red de chakra que me impide poder moldear bien el chakra.-Dijo el rubio a lo que ambas chicas asintieron, ellas lo sabían de sobra.-Muchos de los chicos de mi edad se meten conmigo por eso, no paran de decirme que si no puedo moldear chakra no podre convertirme en ninja, pero yo quiero convertirme en ninja y quiero llegar a ser Hokage como lo fue mi Otou_san, el fue alguien increíble que protegió la villa con su vida, yo quiero llegar a ser tan increíble como él y demostrarle a todo Konoha y al mundo entero que aunque no pueda moldear chakra puedo vencer a cualquiera si entreno lo suficiente, ese es mi sueño y ahora que sé que puedo llegar a ser mucho más fuerte no quiero perder el tiempo.-

Nada más terminar de hablar el silencio reinó en el cuarto, ambas mujeres estaban muy impresionadas por la pasión y la voluntad que se notaban en las palabras del chico. El rubio miraba expectante la respuesta de las dos mujeres frente a él, ambas se miraron un momento antes de sonreír y asentir.

-Está bien Naruto_kun, hagamos el pacto hoy mismo y mañana empecemos el entrenamiento pero deberás esforzarte el doble para aprenderlo todo, ¿te queda claro?-Dijo Milla haciendo sonreír mucho al chico que asintió con fuerza.

-_Bien pues empecemos...ettoo...quítate la camisa_.-Dijo Ifrid algo sonrojada y apartando la mirara haciendo sonrojar al Uzumaki.

-¿P-p-porque tengo que quitarme la camisa?-Preguntó el sonrojado chico ojiazul.

-Para que el pacto entre un espíritu y tu quede sellado el espíritu debe grabar su marca en tu cuerpo, no te preocupes una vez la marca este echa solo podrá ser vista cuando uses tus poderes.-Explico Milla de forma calmada haciendo asentir al chico.

-Vale pues entonces hagámoslo cuanto antes.-Dijo Naruto antes de quitarse su camisa negra, el sonrojo en la cara de Ifrid solo se acentuó al ver el cuerpo del chico, para solo tener 8 años los músculos ya se le empezaban a notar.

-(¿Porqué siento mis mejillas calientes?)-Se preguntó a sí misma la algo sonrojada rubia sin comprender bien porque sentía calientes sus mejillas o porqué su estomago se sentía raro.

-_B-bien allá voy_.-Dijo la sonrojada ojirroja mientras su dedo índice se volvía una especie de cuchilla de fuego que lentamente empezó a pasar por el torso del chico grabando una marca la cual parecía imitar una llama,el Uzumaki se sorprendió al no sentir dolor mientras la marca sera grabada en su cuerpo, una vez terminó de trazarla, la marca cicatrizó al instante y desapareció por completo impresionando al rubio.

-Woow, entonces, ¿ya está?-Preguntó el Namikaze mientras se pasaba una mano por el lugar donde hace un momento la marca aun era visible en su cuerpo.

-Así es, ahora entre tu e Ifrid hay un vinculo por el cual ella pude prestarte su poder, cuando te encuentres con otros espíritus deberás recibir su marca para poder crear un vinculo por el cual ellos podrán prestarte sus poderes.-Explica Milla haciendo asentir al rubio que se empezaba poner de nuevo su camisa.

-Muchas gracias chica, entonces...-

-¿Naru_chan estas bien, podemos hablar?-Dijo la voz detrás golpear la puerta Kushina desde afuera del cuarto.

-U-un momento.-Dijo el chico algo preocupado.-Maldita sea, escondeos rápido.-

-_A mi no me hace falta esconderme._-Dijo la Ifrid entes de simplemente desaparecer completo.

-Eso es útil, ¿pero qué hacemos con Milla_chan?-Dijo el rubio mientras su madre le preguntaba si podía entrar ya y él le contestaba que estaba recogiendo algunas cosas.

-_Milla, ¿porqué no pruebas a volver a entrar en el paisaje mental de Naruto_kun?-_Dijo la voz de la ojirroja dando una idea.

-Es buena idea pero, ¿cómo lo hago? Hasta ahora nunca había podido salir por lo que no tengo ni idea de cómo volver a entrar, ¿tenéis alguna idea?.-Dijo la ojirosa con una mano en el mentón mientras pensaba en la forma de volver al paisaje mental del Uzumaki.

-No sé, pruebaa...prueba a imaginarte en aquella cloaca de nuevo, sé que no debe de ser un lugar agradable pero ya trataré de solucionarlo.-Dijo el apresurado chico haciendo asentir a Milla que hizo exactamente eso, de nuevo un resplandor y ella había desaparecido.-¿Milla_chan?

-Ha funcionado, estoy de vuelta en la cloaca.-Dijo la voz de la rubia en su cabeza.

-Naru_chan, ¿se puede saber que haces? Ábreme.-Dijo de nuevo la pelirroja la cual se empezaba a impacientar.

-Ya voy, luego hablamos chicas.-Dijo el ojivioleta antes de abrirle la puerta a su madre.

-¿Se puede saber porque no abrías?-Dijo la ojivioleta entrando al cuarto.

-Jejeje lo siento es que tenía el cuarto algo desordenado y sabia me echarías la bronca si lo veías.-Dijo el chico con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-Ya veo, bueno, Naru_chan hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte.-Dijo la Uzumaki mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama con un rostro serio.

-¿Pasa algo malo Kaa_chan?-Preguntó Naruto sentándose al lado de su madre en la cama.

-No, no, no ocurre nada malo, es solo que, Naru_chan tu sabes lo importantes que sois tú y tus hermanas para mi ¿verdad?-Dijo Kushina mientras cogía entre sus manos las manos de su hijo.

-Por supuesto que lo sabemos, y tu eres muy importante para nosotros Kaa_chan, te queremos muchísimo y no sabríamos que hacer si te pasara algo.-Dijo el Uzumaki haciendo sonreír a la mujer.-¿A qué viene todo esto Kaa_chan?

-Veras Naru_chan, el día que me dijeron que tu no podías moldear chakra tuve una contradicción de sentimientos. Por un lado estaba triste de que precisamente tu no pudieses usar chakra, pero por el otro estaba aliviada porque sabía que si no podías moldear chakra no podrías convertirte en ninja, lo que evitaría que tuvieses que hacer misiones peligrosas donde podría perderte.-Dijo la ojivioleta mientras unas pocas lagrimas caían por su rostro, incluso con solo imaginarse el tener que perder a su hijo la hacía llorar.

-Lo entiendo Kaa_chan y te comprendo, de verdad que lo hago, pero mi sueño es ser un ninja y llegar a ser tan genial como lo fue Otou_san. Se perfectamente de los peligros que tiene ser ninja, he leído muchos libros sobre ello y Aniki me habla de ellos siempre que le digo que quiero ser ninja, pero no me importa porque sé que si entreno lo suficiente, aunque no pueda moldear chakra, sé que puedo derrotar a cualquier enemigo.-Dijo el rubio con gran decisión y voluntad en sus palabras haciendo suspirar a la ojivioleta.

-Lo sé y sé que no puedo hacer que dejes de pensar de esa forma, eres igual de cabezota que yo después de todo.-Dijo Kushina con una ligera sonrisa que se extendió a su hijo.-Es por eso que he decido dejarte asistir a la academia junto a tus hermanas.-

-...¿Lo dices en serio?-Preguntó Naruto aun sin poder creer lo que le decía su madre que solo asintió.

-Sí, pero más te vale sacar en todo 10, ¿entendido?- Dijo Kushina antes de ser derribada por su hijo que no paraba de abrazarla y darle las gracias.

-¡Muchas gracias Kaa_chan, te quiero, te quiero, te quieroooooo!-Decía Naruto sin parar mientras abrazaba con fuerza a su madre que le devolvía el abrazo con una sonrisa.

-Pero te aviso, tienes que prometerme que te vas a esforzar el doble que todos tus compañeros y que no vas a hacer el vago.-Dijo la pelirroja levantando el meñique de su mano derecha.-Es una promesa, ¿entendido?

-Entendido.-Dijo el ojivioleta entrelazando sus dedo meñique con el de su madre.

-Pinky hizo un juramento, aquel que rompa su promesa tendrá que tragarse un millón de agujas, sellado con un beso, chuuuuuuuu.-Dijeron ambos cantando terminando con sus dedos pulgares juntos y grandes sonrisas en sus caras.

-Esto es genial, muchas gracias Kaa_chan, tengo que ir a contárselo a Kaori_chan y a Akiko_chan.-Dijo el Namizake mientras salía corriendo al salón donde se encontraban sus hermanas.

-Espero estar haciendo lo correcto.-Dijo Kushina sin levantarse de la cama.

En el salón de la casa las dos pelirrojas estaban sentadas en el sofá algo expectantes, hacia unos minutos su madre había subido a hablar de algo con su hermano sin decirles de que se trataba. De pronto un gran escándalo empezó a oírse en el primer piso como si alguien corriera, el ruido se extendió por las escaleras y antes de que ninguna de las dos pudiese reaccionar Naruto ya surcaba el aire de un salto tirándose encima de ellas con los brazos extendidos.

-¡KYAAAAA!-Gritaron ambas cuando el rubio cayó sobre ellas abrazándolas con fuerza y mucho amor.

-N-nii_san, ¿qué es ocurre?-Dijo la sonrojada Akiko mientras era abrazada por el muy feliz rubio.

-E-eso Naru_nii, ¿qué ocurre?-Preguntó Kaori aunque ella prefería seguir siendo abrazada por el ojivileta

-¡Voy a ir a la academia, voy a ir a la academia con vosotras!-Dijo el Uzumaki muy emocionado haciendo sonreír mucho a las dos chicas entre sus brazos.

-¡¿En serio?! ¡Enhorabuena Nii_san!-Gritó Akiko muy contenta y abrazando también con mucha fuerza a su hermano pues sabía perfectamente lo importante que este era para él.

-Sabia que lo conseguirías Naru_nii, ahora podremos ser ninjas los 3 juntos.-Dijo Kaori abrazando a Naruto al igual que su hermana.

-Juntos seremos los mejores, es una promesa.-Dijo el rubio tras separarse y levantar su dedo meñique.

-Sí, los 3 juntos seremos invencibles.-Dijo la ojizul levantando también su meñique.

-Siempre estaremos juntos y nadie logrará derrotarnos.-Dijo la ojivioleta imitando a sus hermanos y haciendo el mismo juramento que anteriormente el rubio había hecho con su madre.

Kushina bajó también al salón de su casa y no pudo evitar sonreír cuando vio a sus hijos hablar con mucho entusiasmo sobre las cosas que harían al día siguiente cuando asistiesen a su primer día de academia. Esa noche un gran escándalo puedo oírse en la casa Uzumaki, este día sin duda alguna muchas cosas habían empezado, y solo era principio.

* * *

**Akuma esta tumbado en su cama tapado hasta arriba mientras sonidos de alarmas suenan por todos lados mientras Ryuko y Harumi se muevan de un lado a otro.**

**-¡Maldita sea! ¿Como ha podido escaparse?-Dice Ryuko corriendo de un lado a otro con una red de caza.**

**-No tengo ni idea pero en cuento la vea no se me escapa.-Dice Harumi con un rifle de francotirador cargado con dardos anestesiantes.**

**-No se te ocurra salir de ahí.-Dice Akuma a la pelirroja la cual esta metida bajo sus sabanas.**

**-No te preocupes, yo aquí estoy muy a gusto.-Dice Airi abrazándose al escritor.**

**-No me juzguéis, ella es la única en esta casa a parte de mi madre que sabe cocinar y mi madre ahora esta de crucero con mis abuelos y yo tengo que comer, bueno, como siempre espero que os halla gustado el cap en el que creo que he aclarado muchas cosas aunque aun quedan bastantes. En mi perfil de FF y en mi pagina de Facebook podéis encontrar una imagen de como es Milla. Y bueno sin más que decir os digo la frase de siempre, **si os ha gustado el cap, tenéis alguna duda o queréis hacerme alguna recomendación para mejorar el fic,espero vuestros reviews con ilusión. **Sin más que decir se despide un día más Akuma no Ryu, cuídense mucho, no se olviden de pasarse por mis otros fics y hasta el próximo cap, ja ne.-******

**-Cuidaos y hasta la próxima.-Dice Airi desde las sabanas mientras sus hermanas la siguen buscando por todos lados.**


	3. Primer día de Academia

**-Buuuuuuueeeeeenos días lectores, aaah que gusto da poder actualizar, lamento no haberlo echo la semana pasada pero por desgracia no tuve mucho tiempo para escribir este cap pero al menos más vale tarde que nunca jeje y si se preguntan porque estoy de tan buen humor es porque mis tres queridas ayudantes se han regresado a su casa unos días por las vacaciones, que bien se siente el no tener que dormir con un ojo abierto y con el extintor al lado por si acaso jajajaja.-Se rie el escritor antes de que una bola de polvo pase rodando por su espalda haciendo que deje de reír y se de cuenta de algo.**

**-Realmente esto esta muy solitario sin ellas, bueno no les entretengo más y los dejo con el nuevo cap, espero que os guste y os veo al final del cap.-**

**CCSakuraforever:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap y las habilidades de naruto se irán viendo en futuros caps.

**eudog3:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap.

**savitarsurffer:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, si Naruto será como un Dios aunque trataré de no hacerlo muy OP porque sino las batallas serian aburridas, y tu no des ideas que luego soy yo el que paga.

**Zafir09:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, tengo pesando que muchos de los espíritus sean chicas aunque también habrá otros que serán hombres o incluso animales y sobre las chicas has acertado con algunas y no te preocupes que ya arreglo yo que Naruto y Kushina puedan estar juntos, después de todo esa es una de mis parejas favoritas.

**caballerooscuro117:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap y no te preocupes en esta historia Naruto no ocultará su potencial, simplemente no mostrará sus habilidades como Maxwell hasta haber avanzado más en la historia.

**El angel de la oscuridad:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap y ya verás que este Naruto va a ser muy fuerte.

**Seikishi-Kenshi:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, ya ves tan pequeño y ya es todo un casanova, y eso que aun no has visto este cap.

**jbadillodavila:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, lamento la tardanza pero ya está aquí el nuevo cap.

**naruto tendo rikudo:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap.

**Gjr20900:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te guste esta historia, y sobre tu pregunta, si.

**Inaho Kaiduka:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te guste esta historia.

**alexzero:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te guste esta historia y vaya, eres el primero y el único que se ha dado cuenta de ello por el momento y como tú has dicho no es del todo un cross pero si tiene cosas en común.

**Mangekyu rinegan:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te guste esta historia.

Espíritu hablando: _Maxwell_sama_

Espíritu pensando: _(Maxwell_sama)_

_Los personajes de Naruto así como sus técnicas y armas no me pertenecen, solo son míos los personajes, técnicas y armas que cree de manera original, tampoco me pertenecen personajes, armas y técnicas de otras series que utilizare en este fic._

* * *

Capitulo 2: Primer día de Academia.

Un nuevo día llegaba al mundo y en Konohagure no Sato muchos chicos y chicas se levantaban con muy emocionados de sus camas pues hoy sería su primer día de clases y estabas realmente emocionados con ello. En cierta casa Akiko y Kaori aporreaban una vez tras otra la puerta de su hermano Naruto quien en ese momento estaba completamente sumergido en el mundo de los sueños y ni los golpes en su puerta ni los gritos de sus hermanas podían sacarlo de ese lugar tan reconfortante.

-¡Naru_nii despierta de una vez que si no vamos a llegar tarde!-Gritó Kaori porreando una vez tras otra la puerta.

-Esto no sirve nada.-Dijo Akiko haciendo que la pelirroja se detuviera.

-Tienes razón, creo que no nos queda más que hacer lo de siempre jejeje.-Dijo la rubia haciendo que su hermana sonriera y asintiera.

La puerta del cierto del chico se abrió despacio dejando pasar a las dos chicas, la habitación de Naruto, como de costumbre, estaba algo desordenada. En la cama, el rubio, dormía como un oso en hibernación usando una camisa blanca sin mangas, unos shorts negros y uno gorro de dormir que parecía una foca.

-¿Lista?.-Dijo Kaori al llegar al lado de la cama junto a su hermana.

-Por supuesto.-Dijo Akiko con una sonrisa antes de coger aire al igual que la pelirroja.

-¡Arriba Naru_nii/Nii_san!-Gritaron ambas chicas tirándose sobre el Uzumaki.

-¡Auaaagh! ¡Socorro me atacan!-Gritó el chico al ser despertado por sus hermanas que empezaron a reírse de él.-No tiene gracia.-

-Jajaja la tiene y mucha, deberías de ver tu cara Naru_nii jajaja.-Dijo la Uzumaki entre risas.

-¿No podíais despertarme de otra forma?-Se quejó el ojivioleta haciendo reír a la rubia.

-Tratamos de despertarte llamando varias veces a la puerta pero tú no te despertabas a pesar de todo el ruido que hacíamos.-Respondió la chica pelirroja con unas sonrisa.

-Es cierto, tú mismo te lo has buscado.-Dijo Kaori con una sonrisa haciendo suspirar a su hermano.

-Dejando todo esto de lado, buenos días Nii_san.-Dijo la ojiazul antes de darle un beso en la mejilla al chico.-Será mejor que te des prisa en bajar a desayunar, recuerda que hoy empezamos la academia.-

-Oki.-Respondió el Namikaze mientras Akiko salia del cuarto dejando a la pelirroja que estaba algo sonrojada.-¿Ocurre algo Kaori_chan?-

-N-nada, b-buenos días Naru_nii.-Dijo la chica antes de darle también un beso en la mejilla aunque algo cerca de los labios del ojivioleta que se sonrojó un poco por ello y salir corriendo del cuarto.

-_Estas_ _hecho todo un casanova Naruto_kun_.-Dijo Ifrid con algo de burla.

-Muy graciosa, fuwaaa, aun tengo sueño.-Dijo el ojiazul con un bostezo no queriendo abandonar su cama.

-_Eso es lo que ocurre cuando te tiras hasta las 4 de la mañana despierto_.-Respondió el espíritu del fuego con mucha razón.

-¿Y de quien fue la culpa de eso, quien no paraba de insistir en que continuase a pesar de saber de sobra que hoy empezaba la academia.-Replicó Naruto ganándose un silencio de la pelinaranja.-Naruto win, me voy a lavar la cara.-

El Uzumaki se metió en el baño para asearse y prepárese para su primer día de academia el cual había estado esperando con ansias desde que su madre le dio permiso para ir hace una semana, semana en la que el rubio no había parado de entrenar junto a Ifrid y Mila para aprender a usar sus nuevas habilidades.

Para empezar el rubio había aumentado el nivel de sus entrenamientos, ahora que había despertado su verdadero poder su cuerpo era mucho más resistente que antes, ahora era capaz de correr más rápido, levantar más peso y aguantar más tiempo corriendo o haciendo otro tipos de ejercicios.

Lo difícil no fue el aumento de su entrenamiento físico sino el empezar a aprender cómo usar sus nuevas habilidades correctamente. Para empezar tuvo que aprender a meditar, algo que fue realmente difícil para Naruto pues siendo un chico tan hiperactivo y lleno de energías como él eso de quedarse quieto en una posición durante varias horas no era lo suyo, pero al final logró aprender a dejar la mente en blanco para así poder sentir como el poder de la naturaleza circulaba a su alrededor.

**(Una pequeña nota aquí, recordad que lo que Naruto siente no es el chakra natural sino el poder de la naturaleza que nace de los espíritus, ok?)**

Durante esta semana también empezó a entrenar un poco con Ifrid, lo primero que aprendió fue a hablar con ella a través de telepatía, después de todo para las demás personas cuando Naruto hablaba con Ifrid era como si hablase solo. El ojivioleta también empezó aprender a usar habilidades de fuego aunque por el momento a lo máximo que había logrado llegar era a prender su brazo en llamas sin quemar su ropa, aun no paraba de sorprenderse cuando miraba su brazo completamente intacto después de haberlo rodeado de candente llamas.

Y ahora volviendo al presente, Naruto salió del bañó y se metió en su habitación para cambiarse de ropa. Al salir el Uzumaki usaba unas botas negras, unos pantalones de color azul oscuro y una camisa negra con el símbolo del clan Uzumaki en mitad del pecho debajo de una sudadera con cremallera y capucha, la llevaba abierta y era de color rojo, en su brazo derecho aun podían verse esas vendas rojas que siempre usaba. Al bajar las escaleras e ir a la cocina sus hermanas ya casi terminaban su desayuno mientras el suyo aun esperaba en el plato.

-Buenos días.-Dijo Naruto al entrar en la cocina y sentarse en su lugar en la mesa.

-Buenos días Naru_chan, ¿se puede saber porque has tardado tanto en levantarte?-Preguntó Kushina mientras veía como su hijo empezaba a devorar su desayuno.

-Es que anoche estaba tan emocionado por lo de hoy que no lograba dormirme jejeje.-Dijo el Namikaze rascándose la nuca tratando de parece convincente.

-Ya veo, bueno Naru-chan hay algo que quería hablar contigo antes de que nos vayamos.-Dijo la pelirroja tomando un aire un poco más serio.

-¿Ocurre algo malo?-Preguntó algo preocupado el ojivioleta mientras se tragaba el ultimo pedazo de su desayuno.

-No te preocupes, no es nada malo, simplemente quería decirte que hace unos días hablé con el director de la academia para hablar sobre tu condición y preguntarle si se te podía dar un plan de estudios algo distinto a los de los demás estudiantes y afortunadamente me dijo que sí.-Dijo la Uzumaki antes de explicarle al rubio que sus calificaciones en todos los ámbitos que no requerían chakra tendrían que estar siempre por encima del 7 para contar como aprobado y que mientras los demás alumnos recibían clases sobre cómo usar chakra el recibiría un entrenamiento especial para aprender a usar diferentes armas y estilos de combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

-¡Eso es genial! No puedo esperar a llegar a clase de una vez. ¡Venga vayámonos ya!-Dijo el inquieto ojivioleta levantándose de su asiento y saliendo corriendo hacia la puerta.

-Naru _nii espera, no te vayas sin nosotras.-Dijo Kaori saliendo corriendo detrás de su hermano.

-Esperad, no me dejéis atrás.-Dijo Akiko tratando de alcanzar a esos dos y haciendo reír a Kushina

La familia Uzumaki caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de Konoha en dirección a la academia, algunas personas los saludaban cortesmente mientras otras se mantenían alejados murmurando cosas en voz baja mientras miraban al chico de marcas en las mejillas. Algunos aldeanos sentían el impulso de insultarlo pero rápidamente esa idea desaparecía de sus cabezas pues sabían perfectamente lo que les podría hacer Kushina si insultaban a Naruto.

Al llegar a la academia vieron que había bastante gente esperando en la puerta para poder dejar a sus hijos e hijas que esperaban llenos de ilusión el momento de entrar para empezar a aprender a ser grandes ninjas. Había bastante hijos de ninjas, algunos menos de familias civiles y por supuesto no podían faltar los hijos de los clanes ninjas de la villa.

-¡Shikamaru, Kiba, Choji!-Gritó el Uzumaki al reconocer a 3 de sus mejores amigos entre la multitud.

-Buenos días, ñam, Naruto.-Saludó el Akimichi mientras comía una bolsa de papas fritas.

-Buenos días, fuwaaaaa, Naruto.-Dijo el Nara bostezando como de costumbre.

-Hey Naruto, ¿vienes a acompañar a tus hermanas?-Preguntó el Izunuka al rubio.

-No solo eso, yo también estoy inscrito en la academia.-Dijo el ojivioleta con una sonrisa e impresionando a sus amigos.

-¿A que es genial? Ahora Naru_nii también podrá ser un ninja.-Dijo la rubia con una sonrisa.

-Fue una agradable sorpresa que Kaa_san permitiese a Nii_san acudir a la academia.-Dijo la pelirroja llegando al sitio.

-Eso es genial, ñam, Naruto, ñam, ahora podremos, ñam, ser ninjas todos juntos, ñam.-Dijo el pelicastaño mientras seguía comiendo papas.

-Pero, ¿cómo es eso posible? Tú no puedes usar chakra.-Preguntó Kiba con curiosidad.

-Problemático.-Dijo únicamente el pelinegro.

-¿Qué más da que no pueda usar chakra? Me volveré un ninja increíble con mis propias habilidades y cuando sea Hokage todo el mundo se arrepentirá de haberme sobrevalorado.- Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa segura y con gran determinación en los ojos haciendo sonreír a sus amigos.

-¿No te cansas de repetir siempre lo mismo Naruto_kun?-Dijo una voz llamando la atención de los presentes.

Se trataba de una chica de sus misma edad, piel algo pálida, de cabello negro, largo hasta la mitad de su espalda, tenía unos hermosos ojos negros. La pelinegra vestía con unas sandalias ninja azules, unos pantalones cortos de color blanco y una camisa negra con el símbolo del prestigioso clan Uchiha en la espalda.

-Para nada, Natsuki_chan.-Respondió el ojivioleta a la pelinegra haciéndola sonreír.

-Buenos días Natsuki, espero que podamos ser buenas compañeras de clase.-Dijo Akiko con una sonrisa.

-Espero lo mismo Akiko.-Respondió la ojinegra antes de mirar de rejo a la rubia Uzumaki que le dirigía una mirada poco amigable lo que le hizo sonreír aun más.

-Por cierto Naruto_kun.-Dijo la Uchiha agarrando el brazo del chico haciendo que este se sonroje un poco.-¿Ya has pensado con quien tomar tu almuerzo?-

-Eh, bueno yo...-Respondió algo nervioso el chico al ver como la pelinegra acercaba cada vez más su rostro al suyo.

-¡Uchiha Natsuki, apártate de Naru_nii!-Gritó la ojiazul separando a los dos y haciendo sonreír a la Uchiha pues había conseguido lo que se proponía, molestar a la rubia con quien no se llevaba del todo bien desde que se conocieron.

-Vamos, vamos, vais a ser compañeras de clase, deberías de dejar de pelear, Natsuki, Kaori.-Dijo una voz calmada volviendo a llamar la atención de todos en el lugar.

Al igual que antes se trataba de una hermosa chica de piel algo pálida, cabello negro solo que atado en una cola de caballo baja y hermosos ojos negros. Ella debía de ser unos años mayor que todos ellos, vestía usando una sandalias ninjas azules, una falda gris encima de unos shorts negros, una camisa negra de manga corta con el símbolo del clan Uchiha en su espalda y que dejaba ver una hermosa figura aun en crecimiento de pechos copa C, en su frente se encontraba una banda de la villa.

-No creo poder llevarme bien con alguien como Kaori_san, Nee_san.-Respondió Natsuki cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Lo mismo digo!-Gritó la rubia antes de cruzarse de brazos y mirar para otro lado haciendo reír un poco a la pelinegra mayor.

-Buenos días Hitomi_chan, ¿hoy no tienes misiones?-Preguntó el Uzumaki a la pelinegra.

-Afortunadamente no Naruto_kun, hoy me han dejado el libre porque sabían que mi hermana menor empezaba la academia.-Respondió Hitomi con una sonrisa.

-Ya veo, pues qué bien jeje.-Dijo Naruto sonriendo también y alrededor de esos dos se creaba un ambiente muy agradable que por algunas razón molestaba bastante a las otras 3 chicas presentes y a cierta espíritu de fuego.

_-__(Ya verás Naruto_kun, ya verás lo que te espera en el entrenamiento de hoy)__.-_Pensó con una malvada sonrisa Ifrid ya planeando la totur...que diga entrenamiento de la tarde para el rubio.

-Vaya Naruto, no sabía que te iban las chicas mayores que tu.-Dijo el Inuzuka con una sonrisa burlona haciendo sonrojar.

-¿S-se puede saber de qué estás hablando cara de perro?-Dijo enfada el rubio haciendo enfadar también al pelicastaño.

-¡Te he dicho que no me llames de esa forma, ahora te vas a enterar!-Dijo Kiba iniciando así una pelea con el Uzumaki en la que solo se podía ver una bola de humo.

-U-ustedes dos dejen de pelear.-Dijo Hitomi tratando detener la pelea.

-Nee_san.-Dijo de pronto Natsuki llamando la atención de su hermana mayor.-Se puede saber porque estas sonrojadas.-

-Eh, esto, bueno yo...-Dijo la Uchiha mayor sin saber que responder mientras recibía la fija mira de su hermana menor y de las 2 Uzumaki.

-(No llevan aquí ni 10 minutos y ya se están peleando con todo el mundo, sin duda son mis hijos).-Pensó Kushina con una gota en la nuca.

-Así que al final has dejado ir a la academia a tu cachorro eh Kushina.-Dijo Tsume Inuzuka, una hermosa mujer de cabello marrón al igual que sus ojos, con unas marcas rojas en las mejillas que vestía una camisa de tirantes negra que dejaba apreciar sus grandes pechos copa D y unos pantalones cortos hasta la mitad de sus muslos.

-Tsume, ¿no podrías vestir algo más discreta? Estas dando un espectáculo.-Dijo Mikoto Uchiha al igual que sus hijas de piel blanca, cabello negro largo hasta su trasero y ojos negros, usaba un kimono bastante sobrio de color azul oscuro que ocultaba una hermosa y esbelta figura de pechos copa C casi D.

-Vamos Mikoto, deberías de disfruta la vida que aun eres joven.-Dijo la Inuzuka con una sonrisa

-¿Te tengo que recordar que a diferencia tuya yo estoy casada?-Respondió la pelinegra a su amiga y ex-compañera de equipo.

-Vamos, vamos, este no es lugar para hablar de ese tipo de cosas, por cierto Tsume, ¿no ha venido Hana?-Preguntó con curiosidad la Uzumaki.

-Ella quería pero tiene turno en la clínica veterinaria.-Respondió Tsume ganándose un asentimiento por parte de la pelirroja.

-Oye Kushina, ¿estás segura de dejar a Naruto_kun asistir a la academia? Sin poder moldear chakra y con lo otro que tú ya sabes es muy probable que los profesores traten de sabotearle.-Dijo la pelinegra haciendo que Kushina sonriera de una forma que hizo que varios escalofríos recorriese las espaldas de Mikoto y Tsume.

-Eso no me preocupa, cuando el otro días fui a hablar con el director de la academia le dejé bien claro que si noto algo raro en las calificaciones de mi Naru_chan lo pagaría con creces.-Dijo la Uzumaki con una tétrica sonrisa mientras por alguna razón que no entendía el director de la academia sentía mucho miedo al igual que la Inuzuka y la Uchiha.

-(Después de tantos años y esa sonrisa aun me aterra)-Pensó la pelicastaña mientras mantenía las distancias con la pelirroja.

-(Sigo preguntándome quien demonios le enseñó a sonreír de esa forma)-Pensó la pelinegra mientras tenía una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Kaa_san ya está volviendo a sonreír de esa forma.-Dijo Kaori mirando algo asustada a su madre.

-¡Naruto_kuuuuuuuuuuuun!-Gritó de pronto una hermosa chica rubia, de ojos azules que vestía una blusa beige y unos pantalones cortos de color negro.

-Eh, ¿que, Ino_chan? ¡UUAAGH!-Gritó el rubio fue cuando fue derribado por la chica rubia.

-Naruto_kun que alegría que hayas venido, estaba segura que tu y yo estábamos destinados a estar juntos.-Dijo la muy sonriente Yamanaka mientras se aferraba fuertemente al brazo del chico.

-Yamanaka_san, podrías soltar a Nii_san por favor.-Dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa exactamente igual que la de su madre que erizó los pelos de todos los presentes y aterrorizó por completo a la rubia.

-C-claro Akiko jajaja.-Dijo Ino soltándose del brazo del Uzumaki.

-(Mierda, si Kaa_san le ha enseñado eso a Akiko, Naru_nii y yo lo vamos a pasar muy mal).-Pensó la rubia en ese momento sintiendo que sus días de travesuras junto a su hermano iban a llegar a su fin.

-Jajaja, como siempre estas donde más jaleo hay Naruto_kun.-De nuevo, dijo una voz al llegar al lugar.

La propietaria de la voz era una chica de misma edad de Naruto, de cabello castaño oscuro que caía lacio por su espalda, tenía unos curiosos y hermosos ojos perlados. La chica vestía unas sandalias ninjas azules, unos pantalones cortos grises y una camisa negra de manga corta encima de una chaleco marrón con capucha. La pelicastaña llevaba vendas en sus dos brazos hasta la altura del antebrazo.

-Yoo Naruto_kun.-Saludó la chica con una sonrisa haciendo sonreír también al rubio de marcas en las mejillas.

-Yoo Hanabi_chan, me alegro de verte.-Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa mientras saludaba la chica.

-Lo mismo digo, si estás aquí hoy debo suponer que has conseguido que tu madre te deje asistir a la academia, ¿no?-Preguntó la chica con curiosidad recibiendo como respuesta una gran sonrisa por parte del ojivioleta.

-Por supuesto que sí, ¿acaso lo dudabas?-Respondió el Uzumaki haciendo el símbolo de la victoria haciendo reír un poco a la Hyuga.

-Jeje para nada, y por cierto, Nee_san quieres dejar de esconderte y saludar de una vez.-Dijo la chica llamando a una niña que se encendía detrás suya.

Se trataba de una linda chica de cabello azul corto, al igual que la primera tenía unos hermosos ojos perlados. La peliazul vestía con unas sandalias ninjas azules, un pantalón azul corto y una camisa de manga larga de color azul celeste.

-B-b-buenos d-días N-n-naruto_kun.-Dijo tímidamente y tartamudeando.

-Buenos días Hinata_chan, se te siguen dando mal las multitudes eh.-Saludó el rubio recibiendo una sentimiento por parte de la peliazul.

El grupo de niños seguían hablando mientras esperaban a que pasasen los pocos minutos para que pudiesen entrar al fin a la academia. Mientras una nueva pelea entre Kaoiri y Natsuki empezaba, Naruto puedo distinguir entre la multitud de personas un curioso pelo rosa que le hizo sonreír. Se trataba de una jovencita de hermosos ojos color verde jade y cabello rosa que vestía unos pantalones verdes cortos y una camisa azul añil de manga corta.

-¡Sakura_chan, Sakura_chan, por aquí!-Gritó el rubio llamando la atención de la chica que solo puedo sonreír al verlo y de inmediato se acerco a él.

-Buenos días Naruto_kun.-Saludó la chica con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días Sakura_chan, me alegro de verte, al final convenciste a tus padres de que te dejen venir a la academia por lo que veo.-Dijo el chico con una sonrisa.

-Así es, no fue fácil pero al final logré que me dejasen venir, y por lo que veo tu también lo has conseguido, m-me alegro por ti.-Dijo la pelirrosa con una linda sonrisa y un ligero sonrojo haciendo sonreír al ojivioleta.

-Naru_nii, quien es esa.-Dijo la rubia que al igual que todas, a acepción de Hinata y Hitomi, miraban fijamente a la pelirrosa intimidándola un poco.

-Ella es Sakura Haruno, sus padres llevan una tienda de alimentación por la que me suelo pasar después de los entrenamientos.-Dijo el Namikaze presentando a la ojiverde.

-E-es un placer conoceros, espero que podamos ser buenos compañeros.-Dijo Sakura haciendo una reverencia.

Después de las presentaciones llegó a la puerta de la academia un chunnin de cabello marrón con un tono algo moreno de piel y con una cicatriz en el puente de la nariz, su nombre era Iruka Umino. Hizo formar a los nuevos estudiantes en una fila y les dio un tour por toda la academia la cual era bastante grande, contaba con varias aulas, un patio de recreo, varias zonas de entrenamiento y una cafeterita.

Después de un rato caminando llegaron a su aula y el pelicastaño los hizo sentarse por orden alfabético según sus apellidos haciendo que Naruto quedase junto a sus hermanas en uno de los últimos bancos. Las clases dieron al fin inicio después de que todos los alumnos se presentaran y toda la ilusión y emoción que tenía el rubio por asistir a la academia se evaporó tras solo 10 minutos de clase por una razón muy sencilla.

-(Esto es mortalmente aburrido, todo esto ya lo he estudiado yo por mi cuenta, quizás debería de hacer como Shika y ponerme a dormir).-Pensó el ojivioleta mientras miraba como su amigo estaba completamente dormido en su asiento.

_-¿Tanto dar la lata con venir a la academia y tras solo diez minutos de clase ya estas pensando en irte a dormir?-_Dijo Ifrid en su mente haciendo que se sintiese un poco mal.

-(Pero es que todo esto ya lo he prendido por mi cuenta, si al menos hablase sobre alguna cosa más interesante).-Dijo el chico tratando de excusarse.

-En ese caso creo que lo mejor sería aprovechar este tiempo de una manera más productiva.-Dijo de pronto Mila en la mente de del chico.

-(Buenos días Mila_chan, y opino lo mismo que tu, estar aquí sin hacer nada escuchando algo que ya se es una perdida completa de tiempo)-Dijo Naruto haciendo suspirar al espíritu de fuego.

-Bien pues en ese caso continuaré donde lo dejamos ayer.-Dijo la rubia antes de volver a retomar la lección que dejaron ayer la cual trataba de como sentir un tipo concreto de energía espiritual.

Las clases continuaron con calma, las 3 primeras clases de la mañana fueron realmente aburridas porque todo lo que hablaron ya lo sabía el ojivioleta. Después del primer receso las dos clases que hubo fueron sobre los principios para poder usar el chakra por lo que Naruto se fue de la clase a una de las zonas de entrenamiento donde le estaba esperando su maestro en artes marciales, solo esperaba, y rezaba, porque no fuese ese amigo rarito de su Aniki.

Al llegar al lugar los ojos del muchacho se abrieron como platos al ver al que sería su maestro, o más bien no ver. Era realmente veloz, apenas sería capaz de notar que había alguien ahí si no fuese por los muñecos de práctica que salían volando por los aires presas de los fuertes golpes que recibían uno tras otro.

Al fin su maestro se detuvo y un sonrojo adornó la cara del Namikaze, su maestro o más bien maestra era una hermosa mujer, joven, de no más de 25 años tal vez, de tez morena y cuerpo muy desarrollado, pechos copa D, caderas estrechas y largas y hermosas piernas. La mujer tenía el cabello morado recogido en una cola de caballo alta y tenía unos curioso y hermoso ojos de color dorado que por alguna razón al Uzumaki le recordaba a los de un gato. La pelimorada usaba unos zapatos de suela lisa de color negro, unos pantalones negros bastante ceñidos, una camisa negra sin mangas debajo de una chaqueta naranja sobre la que se encontraba el chaleco verde característico de Konoha, su banda ninja se encontraba atada en su brazo derecho.

-(Aaaah, que aburrimiento, espero que mi nuevo alumno no se retrase).-Pensó la pelimorada antes de notar a la otra persona que se encontraba en el lugar.

-¡Eso fue increíble!-Dijo el muy emocionado rubio mirando a la mujer de tez oscura con ojos brillante haciendo que esta se ría un poco.

-Gracias, aunque eso realmente no fue nada impresionante, supongo que tu eres mi nuevo estudiante, ¿no?-Preguntó la ojidorada haciendo asentir al chico.

-Así es, soy Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, un placer.-Dijo Naruto haciendo una reverencia.

-Igualmente, yo soy Yoruichi Shihōin, encantada de conocerte Naruto_kun.-Dijo la ahora conocida como Yoruichi haciendo que los ojos del rubio se abriesen como platos.

-¿U-usted es Yoruichi Shihōin, la conocida como la Diosa del paso Flash?-Preguntó el muy impresionado chico haciendo sonreír mucho a la pelimorada.

-Vaya, no pensaba que alguien tan joven supiese de mi, pues así es, yo soy la genial y única Diosa del paso Flash.-Dijo Yoruichi con una sonrisa orgullosa en su cara.

-¡Increíble! No puedo creerme que una de las pocas personas que han logrado superar el Hirashin de mi padre valla a ser mi maestro.-Dijo muy emocionado el rubio haciendo reír un poco a la mujer de tez oscura. -Sensei, será todo un honor y un placer ser su alumno, prometo esforzarme al máximo.-

-Bien, eso es justo lo que quería oír porque puedo prometerte que mis entrenamientos no serán para nada blandos.-Dijo Yoruichi de muy buen humor, a decir verdad cuando le dijeron que ella iba a entrenar al hijo del anterior Hokage se esperaba a un mocoso mimado y malcriado pero afortunadamente Naruto era todo lo contrario.

La clase fue bastante sencilla a decir verdad, ese día la ojidorada solo quería comprobar la resistencia del chico por lo que lo estuvo haciendo correr durante un rato, no puedo estar más satisfecha al ver como al terminar de correr el rubio apenas estaba cansado. A continuación lo puso a hacer varios tipos distintos de ejercicios mientras le explicaba en qué consistiría el plan de entrenamientos que le tenía preparado para los próximos años.

Para empezar durante los 3 primeros años se encargaría de aumentar su resistencia y potencia física al máximo de su capacidad para que estuviese listo para aprender su estilo de artes marciales conocido como Hakuda (Golpes Puros) y para que también fuese capaz de usar las técnicas del Hohō (Movimiento rápido o Paso del rayo), un estilo de artes marciales basado en la velocidad que ella al igual que el Hakuda había desarrollado. A decir verdad en un principio solamente iba a encargarse de mejorar todo lo posible la resistencia y potencia física del chico para que pudiese luchar sin problemas pero fue el mismo Sarutobi quien le pidió en persona que le enseñara esas técnicas a Naruto y por supuesto ella no iba a desobedecer una orden del Hokage, aunque este se lo pidió más como un favor.

-(Sigo preguntándome porque Hokage_sama me pidió que le enseñara mis técnicas a Naruto_kun, no puedo negar que el chico tiene potencial pero aun así Hokage_sama sabe de sobra que mis técnicas no las pueden copiar cualquier persona)-Se preguntó a sí misma la ojidorada mientras veía como Naruto hacia flexiones sin parar y en ese momento una duda le llegó a la mente.-Naruto_kun, Hokage_sama me dijo que querías llegar a ser Hokage, ¿es verdad?-

-Sí, ser Hokage es mi sueño y no importa lo que me cueste, algún día mi cara estará grabada en el monumento Hokage junto a la de mi Otou_san.-Dijo el chico con una gran sonrisa mientras seguía haciendo flexiones.

-Ya veo, ¿y por qué quieres ser Hokage, es algún reto personal o algo por el estilo?-Preguntó curiosa la mujer que vio como de pronto el rubio para de hacer flexiones para mirarla a los ojos y por alguna razón ella no puedo evitar sonrojarse un poco al ver la mirada llena de motivación en aquellos ojos de color violeta.

-No, no es nada de eso, quiero ser Hokage porque amo esta villa y quiero proteger a sus gentes con todas mis fuerzas, es cierto que muchas personas me consideran un demonio por lo que se encuentra sellado dentro de mí, pero me da igual, algún día les demostraré a todo el mundo que no soy ningún demonio y que pase lo que pase voy a protegerlos, porque ese es el camino que yo he elegido.-Dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa y una mano en sobre el corazón dejando muy impresionada a la pelimorada mientras Ifrid y Mila sonreían por sus palabras.

-Ya veo, je, entonces espero que estés listo para sufrir porque yo voy a encargarme personalmente de que cumplas tu sueño y para ello voy a entrenarte para ser invencible, ¿te queda claro?-Dijo la pelimorada con una gran sonrisa haciendo sonreír al chico.

-Cristalino Sensei.-Dijo el Namikaze con esa motivación ardiendo en sus ojos.

-En ese caso, ¿qué demonios haces ahí parado? Quiero que hagas 500 sentadillas ahora mismo, vamos, vamos, vamos.-Dijo Yoruichi con una sonrisa.

-¡Hai!-Dijo el Uzumaki que de inmediato se puso manos a la obra

-(Ahora entiendo el porqué de la petición de Hokage_sama, el está seguro que Naruto_kun será quien lo releve, sin duda eres un chico de lo más curioso Naruto_kun, hacia bastante que nadie lograba hacer que mi corazón lata tan emocionado, aunque no sé si esta así por la emoción o por otra cosa).-Pensó la pelimorada con una mirada algo traviesa hacia el rubio, después de todo hacia bastante que nadie lograba hacer que se sonrojada y estaba muy segura que en el futuro el Namikaze sería un hombre muy apuesto.

* * *

**-Pues hasta aquí el cap de hoy y como siempre espero que os haya gustado y que la espera os haya valido a pena. Para el próximo cap me gustaría que ya sea por review y por MP me recomendéis espadachinas que puedan hacer de maestras de kenjutsu para Naruto, a decir verdad ya tengo a algunas en mete pero me gustaría saber vuestra opinión. Dicho esto ya solo me queda repetir la frase de siempre, **si os ha gustado el cap, tenéis alguna duda o queréis hacerme alguna recomendación para mejorar el fic,espero vuestros reviews con ilusión. **Sin más que decir se despide un día más Akuma no Ryu, hoy más solo que nunca, cuídense, no se olviden de pasarse por mis otros fics, y hasta la próxima, ja ne.-******


	4. Maden y la Espada Maldita

**-Buuuuuuuuueeeeeeenos días gente, como se suele decir, más vale tarde que nunca y hoy os traigo al fin el nuevo cap de este fic, (e intentaré traer las siguientes actualizaciones lo más rápido posible), algo que quiero comentaros es que al final Kushina no estará en el harem, se que esto va a decepcionar a bastantes pero creo que al menos en esta historia Kushina no pega mucho como su pareja. Hoy tengo muuuuuuuuuuuchas cosas que hacer por lo que os dejo con los reviews y con el nuevo cap, os leo al final.-**

**caballerooscuro117**: Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, y si será una harem.

**Zafir09**: Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, y gracia por las ideas.

**alexzero**: Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap.

**J. Dead:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, si, será un harem, Naruto puede usar el chakra incluso ahora, lo único es que sus reservas de chakra son minúsculas, habrá femsBijus pero no diré nada más y también habrá lemons.

**jbadillodavila:** Gracias por el review y si el muy denso no se entera de nada.

**Black Zeruel:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, y ya está, al fin, el nuevo cap.

**naruto tendo rikudo:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap compañero.

**superhyoga:** Gracias por el review y las ideas, siempre viene bien tener más candidatos en mente.

**CCSakuraforever:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap.

**Seikishi-Kenshi:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, y gracias por las ideas.

**Guest:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap.

**Homicidal Liu:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap.

**tasiakrood:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, y ese es uno de los retos que tendré que afrontar en este fic.

**elemetron:** Gracias por el review y espero que no te hayas muerto aun.

**maestro della fiamma oscura:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado la historia, y hoy mismo.

**Apedreitor:** Gracias por el review y...bueno, no diré nada de lo otro jeje.

**UltronFatalis:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, y menudo año llevo de ponerme enfermo...

**cerezo. dulce11:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap.

**jbadillodavila:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap.

**white kurama:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, y gracia por las ideas.

**SkyBoss72:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, y gracias por las ideas, cuantas más candidatas tenga en mente mejor.

**Seirei kenshi:** Gracias por el review y las ideas, siempre viene bien tener más candidatos en mente.

**Gracias a todos los que me habeis dado ideas para la maestra de Naruto, aun no logró decidirme aunque algo si os puedo decir, es posible que la final no sea una sola quien le enseñe Kenjutsu.**

Espíritu hablando: -_Maxwell_sama.-_

Espíritu pensando: -_(Maxwell_sama).-_

_¿?:-Fufufu.-_

_¿?:-(Fufufu).-_

_Los personajes de Naruto así como sus técnicas y armas no me pertenecen, solo son míos los personajes, técnicas y armas que cree de manera original, tampoco me pertenecen personajes, armas y técnicas de otras series que utilizare en este fic._

* * *

Capitulo 3: Metan y la Espada Maldita

El sonido que producía el golpeteo de las dos espadas de madera se escuchaba por todo el jardín perteneciente al clan Uzumaki, en el, Naruto y Akiko se encontraban trenzados en un duelo de espadas y había que admitir que para ser solo estudiantes de academia tenían bastante talento. Los shinais de ambos jóvenes chocaban una vez tras otra, el rubio lanzó un corte descendente que fue bloqueado por la pelirroja que de inmediato trato de contraatacar con uno ascendente el cual Naruto pudo evadir por poco dejando que la espada pasara por muy cerca de su mejilla derecha. Ambos tomaron distancia, se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron antes de lanzarse el uno contra la otra, la espadas chocaron varias veces con rapidez antes de que ambos rebasaron al otro y volviesen a lanzarse al ataque.

-Vamos, tu puedes Naru_nii, pero tu tampoco te dejes vencer Akiko.-Animaba Kaori mientras miraba el enfrentamiento de sus hermanos junto a su madre.

-Kaori_chan, ¿estás segura de que no quieres aprender de Kenjutsu cómo ellos dos? Estoy segura de que se te daría bastante bien.-Dijo Kushina mientras el sonido que producía el golpeteo de las espadas no se detenía.

-Las espadas no es lo mío, yo prefiero derrotar a mis contrincantes con mis puños y mis jutsus.-Dijo la rubia dando un par golpes rápidos al aire haciendo gracia a su madre.

De regreso al combate de los dos jóvenes, ninguno de los dos quería ceder, los golpes y los intentos de contraataque sucedían una vez tras otra, la pelirroja avanzó con una estocada que el ojiazul desvió antes de tratar un corte descendente que Akiko esquivó con un saltó al cual tuvieron que seguir varios ya que Naruto empezó a dar una serie de cortes en todas direcciones tratando de golpear a su hermana centrándose sobretodo en sus manos para tratar de hacer que soltase su shinai. La chica se cansó de estar a la defensiva y contra todo pronóstico se lanzó al ataque, esto pilló por sorpresa al Uzumaki que en menos de un parpadeo tenía la punta de la espada casi contra su cuello, Akiko ya se veía vencedora cuando de pronto el ojiazul se movió realmente rápido, movió su cuerpo como si de una serpiente de tratará y salió del radio de ataque de la pelirroja, quedando al lado derecho dejando caer un golpe contra las manos de la chica que la hizo soltar su espada.

-...Fiuuuuuuuuu, creo que he ganado Akiko_chan.-Dijo el rubio tras soltar aire y sonreírle a su hermana.

-¡Eso fue increíble Naru_nii!-Gritó de pronto Kaori muy emocionada por lo que acababa de ver hacer a su hermano.

-Es cierto, ese último movimiento fue sorprendente Naru_chan, ¿donde lo has aprendido?-Preguntó Kushina con una sonrisa.

-La verdad es que, lo he improvisado sobre la marcha, aunque debo decir que no lo hubiese podido hacer sin el entrenamiento de Yoruichi_sensei.-Contestó el ojiazul rascándose la nuca.

-Eso demuestra lo mucho que te estás esforzando en los entrenamientos Nii_san.-Dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

-Por cierto Naru_chan, ahora que lo recuerdo, dentro de poco conocerás a tu maestro de kenjutsu, ¿verdad?-Preguntó la Uzumaki mayor con una mano en el mentón.

-Ahora que lo dices Kaa_chan, es verdad, Yoruichi_sensei me dijo que la semana que viene empezaría a entrenar con la espada y que debía comprar una espada de verdad para los entrenamientos.-Recordó el Uzumaki al acordarse de lo que le había dicho su maestra pelimorada hace algunos días.

-En ese caso hoy iremos de compras, compraremos una espada a cada uno Naru_chan, Akiko_chan, y a lo mejor acabas interesándote en el kenjutsu al ver algunas espadas Kaori_chan.-Dijo Kushina que seguía tratando de hacer que la rubia se interesase por el kenjutsu.

Un rato más tarde tras cambiarse la ropa de entrenamiento por su ropa normal, los 3 jóvenes caminaban junto a su madre por una de las calles de Konoha en dirección a la tienda que tenía una amiga de Kushina y en la cual iban a comprar sus espadas Naruto y Akiko. Como siempre mientras caminaban el rubio sentía la mirada de la gente en su nuca y oía los murmullos a su espalda, todos estos años simplemente lo había ignorado pero ya no lo iba a seguir tolerando. Un grupo de idiotas borrachos que lo miraban con desprecio desde un bar, lo señalaban y murmuraban cosas captó su atención, el rubio los miró, sus ojos se volvieron dos fríos trozos de hielo y dejo ir un poco de su sed de sangre en dirección a esos idiotas, los borrachos cayeron al suelo del susto haciendo reír al chico. Sin duda Yoruichi estaba completamente en lo cierto, estaba muy bien todo eso de querer ganarse el respeto de todos y simplemente ignorar a la gente molesta, pero no por ello debía permitir que lo mirasen de esa forma o que lo insultasen, es por eso que la pelimorada le había empezado a enseñar un poco a usar su sed de sangre o saki, para dar una lección a ese tipo de idiotas.

-_Buenas esa_.-Dijo una sonriente Ifrid caminando al lado del chico sin que nadie la viese mientras en la mente de este, Milla sonreía un poco por las acciones de su sucesor, a decir verdad ella estaba muy de acuerdo con las palabras de la ojidorada.

Tras un rato caminando al fin llegaron al distrito comercial de Konoha, era una larga calle llena de tiendas de todo tipo, desde tiendas de alimentación, hasta librerías y tiendas de armas, y la más conocida y visitada de todas estas últimas era El Loto Rojo, la tienda a la cual se dirigía la familia Uzumaki. Nada más entrar en la tienda fueron abordados por una hermosa mujer, de la misma edad que Kushina, cabello castaño atado en dos moñitos con una tela y que vestía un vestido de estilo chino de color azul mar, tenía los ojos de color negro y una figura bastante destacable, anchas caderas, cintura estrecha y pechos copa D que se notaban bastante bajo su ropa.

-Kushi_chan, buenos días, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti hoy?-Preguntó con una sonrisa la mujer al ver a la pelirroja.

-Buenos días Lin_chan, veníamos a comprar una espada para Naru_chan y Akiko_chan.-Respondió la Uzumaki antes de que en el piso de arriba hubiese algo de jaleo haciendo reír a la mujer mayor.

-B-buenos días Naruto_kun.-Dijo de pronto una chica un año mayor que el rubio y sus hermanas apareciendo desde del segundo piso, se trataba de una niña muy parecida a Lin, de cabello castaño, ojos color chocolate que vestía un pantalón beige y una camisa de estilo chino de color rosado, seria seguramente una año o dos mayor que los Uzumaki-Namikaze.

-Oohayoo Tenten_chan.-Saludó el joven rubio con una de sus típicas sonrisas seguido de sus hermanas, la chica se trataba de la hija de Lin y se conocían desde pequeños.

-Entonces, buscáis un par de espada, ¿cierto? pues estáis de suerte, hace poco Kenji_kun mandó un cargamento con armas bastante buenas.-Informó la mujer.

-También nos gustaría ver unas cuantas espadas y así tal vez hacer que Kaori_chan se interese un poco más en el kenjutsu.-Dijo en un susurro la pelirroja a Lin.

-Que uno de tus hijos no aprecie el kenjutsu no es el fin del mundo, ¿sabes?-Contestó Lin dándole un par de golpecitos en la cintura a su amiga, entonces vio a su hija hablando con el rubio y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.-Bien, pues vamos a ello, ustedes tres os venís conmigo, Tenten, hija, tu encárgate de ayudar a Naruto_kun, ¿quieres?-

-Pero yo quiero ir con Naru_nii/Nii_san.-Se quejaron las dos niñas mientras eran arrastradas por la ojinegra.

-Quedo a tu cargo, Tenten_chan.-La chica solo pudo asentir pues estaba bastante sonrojada ya que antes de marcharse había podido leer los labios de su madre diciendo "ve a por todas".

-¿Q-que tipo de espada buscabas Naruto_kun?-Preguntó la chica mientras avanzaba a la parte de atrás de la tienda donde se encontraba el almacén junto al Namikaze.

-No lo se, la verdad hasta ahora solo he usado shinais y un tantou que nos enseñó un día Aniki.-Explicó el ojiazul mientras caminaba detrás dela chica, era curioso, ni Ifrid ni Milla decían nada.

-¿Que te parece esta?-Naruto tuvo una gota en la nuca al ver lo que la chica de los rodetes señalada, se trataba de una nodachi enorme que prácticamente era el doble de grande que él.

-Eeeh, preferiría una espada que sea capaz de levantar Tenten_chan.-Respondió el chico haciendo que la pelicastaña se quedase unos segundos pensando hasta que recordó algo.

-Creo que ya se que espada puede ir bien contigo Naruto_kun, ahora vuelvo, tengo que ir a buscarla.-Tenten desapareció por uno de los pasillos dejando al chico solo, el silencio se había echo en el lugar y antes de que el Uzumaki tuviese tiempo de tratar de hablar con Ifrid o Milla, oyó un ruido que llamó su atención.

Ubicó el ruido en uno de los pasillo que estaba delante suya y propio de su personalidad decidió ir a investigar, cruzó un par de pasillos llenos de cajas con kunais y shirikens de distintos tamaños, varios tipos de armas y instrumentos para el mantenimientos de los mismos. Tras unos minutos buscando al fin encontró el origen del ruido, sobre lo que parecía ser las cajas de uno de los ultimos envíos que habían recibido se encontraba una chica de lo más curiosa, parecía tener su misma edad, de cabello corto color plateado con unas curiosas gafas polarizadas sobre su cabeza. Su figura era bastante modesta, delgada y pechos copa B, tenía un lindo rostro de nariz pequeña y ojo gris metal. Vestía con unas sandalias de madera, unos hachos pantalones negros con un cinto lleno de herramientas como martillos y tenazas, una camisa de tirantes debajo de un mandil algo sucio y guantes negros de trabajo.

-_Nada mal, han usado una combinación de metales de lo más interesante que hace que a pesar de ser un arma de dos manos no sea excesivamente pesada._-Detalló la peliplata completamente en una zambato que levantaba como si no pesase nada.

-Disculpa, ¿quien eres y cuando has entrado aquí?-Preguntó de pronto Naruto sacando a la chica de su mundo, la ojigris se quedó mirando unos segundos al ojiazul hasta que de golpe soltó la espada y salió disparada contra la pared.

-_¿C-c-como es posible q-que puedas verme? S-se supone q-q-que ningún humano puede._-Naruto ladeó un poco el rostro ante aquellas curiosas palabras antes de que una luz se encendiese en su cabeza.

-Eres un espíritu, ¿cierto?-Los ojos grisees de la chica se abrieron como platos ante aquellas palabras.

-_No es posible, ¿como sabes de nosotros? N-no me digas que t-tu eres...uno de mis adoradores_-Una senda gota de sudor salió en la gota del rubio mientras oía el sonido de alguien al caerse al suelo.

-_Como siempre, lo único que hay en dentro de tu cabeza es metal Maden_.-Afirmó Ifrid mientras se hacia ver en el lugar levantándose del suelo.

-_¿¡I-ifrid_dono!? ¿Que hace usted aquí?_-Preguntó realmente sorprendida la ahora conocida como Maden.

-_Acompaño al tercer Maxwell, este chico_.-Informó la pelinaranja señalando al rubio de ojos azules y marcas en las mejillas.

-Un placer, soy Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki.-Se presentó con una sonrisa el Uzumaki.

-...-La peliplata no fue capaz de articular paalbras durante unos instantes hasta que de pronto se arrodillo ante Naruto-_¡LO LAMENTO MUCHÍSIMO MI SEÑOR POR NO HABER SIDO CAPAZ DE RECONOCEROS! ¡RUEGO SU PERDÓN MI SEÑOR!-_

-Ettoooo, n-no tienes que disculparte, se que aun no tengo mucho aspecto de Dios y para algunos espíritus os debe ser difícil saber quien soy, y no me llames Maxwell_sama, ¿vale? Con Naruto está bien.-Dijo algo avergonzado el chico mientras se rascaba una mejilla.

-_Ademas de noble sois humilde con los demás, ¡me siento honrada de poder serviros mi señor!_-Exclamó con lagrimas en los ojos haciendo que el Namikaze mirase al espíritu del fuego que simplemente alzó un poco los hombros.

-_Siempre ha sido así de emocional, creo que es lo que tiene tener metal en vez de cerebro._-De nuevo una gota se formo en la nuca del Uzumaki al escuchar aquello.

-Por favor, deja de llorar...estooo, Maden, ¿cierto?-Dijo Naruto tratando de clamar a la ojigris.

-_E-esta bien, disculpe mi vergonzosa actuación Naruto_sama._-El ojioazul suspiró, al parecer no iba a lograr que esa espíritu la dejase de llamar con el "sama"-_Y si, mi nombre es Maden, el espíritu del Metal, es un honor conoceros._-

-Igualmente, Milla_chan, ¿no quieres decirle a Maden_chan?-Preguntó el Uzumaki que suponía que la rubia no había salido por si Tenten volvía a aparecer.

-_¡¿Milla_sama también está aquí?!_-Exclamó muy sorprendida la ojigris mientras Milla en el interior del rubio suspiraba, Maden fue el primer espíritu que le empezó a llamar como si se dirigiese a un rey y por más años que trató de lograr hacer que dejase de llamarla de ese modo nunca lo logró.

-¡Naruto_kun! ¡He encontrado la espada!-Gritó Tenten mientras se acercaba por el pasillo, Ifrid y Maden se volvieron invisibles antes de que la chica llegase al lugar con la katana.

Los ojos del espíritu del metal se abrieron de asombro al ver la espada, era una katana de un metro de longitud, el mango era circular, de color plateado y cada una de las piezas que lo componían parecía echa a mano, la guardia era bastante pequeña. Maden estaba maravillada por tal pieza de arte y sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos, pero no se comparaban con los de Naruto que había visto cierto detalle en la oscura vaina de la katana, un pequeño kanji grabado dibujado en color rojo en la vaina era lo que captaba casi toda su atención.

-¿A que se ve asombrosa Naruto_kun? Estoy segura que va bien contigo.-Afirmó la chica con una sonrisa mientras el Uzumaki tomaba con sumo cuidado la espada.

-T-tenten_chan, ¿de donde ha sacado tu familia esta espada?-Preguntó el rubio dejando algo desconcertada a la chica.

-Mmmm, si mal no recuerdo vino con varias mercancías que nos envió Otou_san desde Tetsu No Kuni. La verdad no tengo ni idea de porque Okaa_san no ha puesto esa katana en la tienda, estoy segura de que mucha gente ofrecería grandes sumas por ella.-Explico la chica de los rodetes mientras el Uzumaki desenvainaba la espada, la hoja casi era completamente blanca y tenia tres alargadas hendiduras cerca de la guardia.

-Si, yo también estoy seguro que mucha gente pagaría fortunas enteras por esta espada.-Afirmó el chico con sus ojos fijos en la espada sin poder creerse aun que la tuviese en sus manos.

-Tenten-chan, ¿habéis terminado ya?-Preguntó Lin mientras se acercaba por el pasillo junto a las mujeres Uzumaki, Akiko se había quedado con una katana de estilo tradicional, bastante sencilla en opinión de Kushina, mientras que Kaori se había echo con una par de dagas que ahora portaba en espada baja, eran de una acero bastante oscuro, con una parte de la hoja un poco aserrada, le habían gustado por el aspecto y no era mala idea incrementar su armamento.

-¿Ya has encontrado una espada Nii_san?-Preguntó la pelirroja menor mientras llegaba frente a su hermano.

-Y tanto que la he encontrado.-Afirmó el ojiazul con una sonrisa mientras envainaba la katana, las 3 Uzumakis la miraron con curiosidad mientras el rostro de Lin se crispaba al ver aquella espada.

-Lin_chan, ¿estas segura de querer vender una espada como esa? Parece realmente buena.-Comentó Kushina mientras miraba la katana, sin duda esa no era un arma normal y corriente.

-A-a decir verdad, esa espada no esta en venta.-Dijo algo nerviosa la pelicastaña mayor.

-Ya me lo suponía.-Añadió la Uzumaki asintiendo para si misma.

-¿¡Y eso porque?! Esa espada se ve genial y seguro que Naru_nii le da buen uso.-Replico la rubia mientras su hermana la apoyaba.

-B-bueno eso es porque...-

-Porque esta espada está maldita.-Dijo de pronto Naruto llamando la atención de todo el mundo, espíritus y Milla incluidos.

-¿Así que conoces su historia?-Preguntó curiosa Lin, no debía haber muchos que conociesen la historia de esa espada y que la conociese un chiquillo era bastante asombroso.

-Por supuesto que la conozco, la infame Dōbutsu o Koroshimasu (Mata Bestias), la primera creación del herrero conocido por el sobrenombre de KuroNeko. Se dice que esta espada ha llevado a la muerte a más de un millar de personas, nadie que la haya portado ha logrado llegar a la vejez, Ero_sennin me habló de ella hace algún tiempo, y ahora la tengo en mis manos.-Relató el Uzumaki mientras apretaba el agarra sobre la espada.

-Y aun sabiendo esa historia, ¿quieres llevártela?-Preguntó confundida la mujer ladeando un poco el rostro.

-Naru-chan, no creo que sea buena idea, tal vez seria mejor que la dejases y buscases otra.-Dijo algo preocupada Kushina que ya no veía con tan buenos ojos esa espada.

-No creo en tonterías como maldiciones, maleficios, el destino y esas chorradas, esta espada es única y si los anteriores dueños han muerto eso significaba que no estaban a la altura de esta arma, pero yo lo voy a estar.-Afirmó con gran seguridad en sus palabras Naruto, las chicas se sonrojaron un poco al ver esa mirara decidida en los ojos del rubio, Kushina aun no estaba muy convencida y Lin, bueno, ella reía a carcajadas.

-Jajajajajaja, esas si que son grandes chico, espero que estés a la altura de ellas.-El Namikaze asintió con una sonrisa en la cara mientras colocaba la espada en su cintura.

Kushina e incluso Akiko no estaban muy seguras de que Naruto se llevase esa espada, pero sabían perfectamente que no iban a lograr hacerle cambiar de opinión por lo que desistieron en su empeño de hacer que se llevase otra espada. La pelirroja mayor pagó la espada y las dagas y cuando preguntó cuanto seria por la Dōbutsu o Koroshimasu, Lin le dijo que no hacía falta que se la pagase, simplemente que si el rubio palmaba se la devolviese, la broma no le sentó para nada bien a Kushina. El Uzumaki pasó toda la tarde probando katas con su nueva espada, era tan ligera como una pluma y su filo con tan solo pasarlo ligeramente por la madera la cortaba como si fuese mantequilla. A la noche el ojiazul estaba sentado en la silla de su escritorio redactando una carta para su padrino hablándole sobre la espada y lo increíble que era.

-Una espada maldita, recuerdo que en mi tiempo me tope con algunas, aunque aquellas si habían sido maldecidas y poseían a su usuario haciéndolo enloquecer.-Comentó Milla mientras el Namikaze metía la carta en un sobre.

-Dōbutsu o Koroshimasu no está maldita realmente, es solo que desde que su primer portador murió siempre ha estado en malas manos.-Comenzó a explicar el ojiazul.-Ero_senin me contó que enterraron a aquel hombre con la espada y un ladrón de tumbas la robó, a este se la robó un ladrón el cual tiempo más tarde fue asesinado por alguien que quería la espada. Desde hace años ha estado siempre en malas manos, ladrones, asesinos, bandidos, criminales...la verdad, tengo bastante curiosidad por como acabó en la tienda de Tenten_chan.-

-_Su conocimiento es asombroso Naruto_sama, sin duda es digno de portar el nombre de Maxwell._-Alabó Metan mientras se aparecían en la habitación junto a Ifrid

-Metan-chan, ¿puedes dejar de llamarme con el "sama"? Aun no he echo nada para merecer que me llamen de esa forma.-Pidió el chico que no se sentía del todo cómodo cuando la peliplata lo llamaba con tanto respeto.

-_Usted merece ser llamado con todo el respeto del mundo Naruto_sama, además es como usted ha dicho, aun no ha echo nada para merecerlo, pero estoy segura que eso no será así por mucho tiempo_.-Afirmó la ojigris cruzándose de brazos con una sonrisa.

-_Deja de intentarlo, Milla estuvo media vida tratando de convencerla de que la dejase de llamar así y murió sin conseguirlo._-Comentó la pelinaranja moviendo la mano haciendo suspirar al chico.

-Tendré que acostumbrarme, por cierto Maden_chan, ¿tengo que hacer algo para obtener tu pacto?-Preguntó el chico que acaba de recordar que aun no había echo un pacto con la ojigris.

-_No es necesario que haga nada Naruto_sama, lo que me ha enseñado este día me hace saber que es absolutamente digno, firmaré el pacto en cuanto me lo desee._-Dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

-Genial, pues entonces no perdamos tiempo, así mañana podré empezar a practicar con tu poder.-Dijo muy emocionado el muchacho retirándose la camiseta.

-...-Maden no dijo nada, simplemente su cara se puso como un tomate, e incluso a Ifrid le dio la impresión de que una nube de humo había salido de su cabeza, con mano temblorosa y sin sen capaz de mirar al chico a los ojos empezó a trazar un dibujo en el pecho del Uzumaki, la marca parecía un lingote de hierro y como con Ifrid desapareció nada más terminó de grabarla.

Aquella noche no duró mucho más, a la mañana siguiente el rubio iba a encontrarse con su nuevo sensei y lo mejor sería irse a descansar, aunque realmente no durmió mucho imaginando como sería su sensei y que habilidades podría usar ahora que había echo el pacto con Maden. Mientras el chico dormía, en los largos pasillos que había en su subconsciente, lejos de la jaula de Kyubi y de donde Milla se encontraba descansando, una curiosa puerta se materializaba con el kanji de "uno" en ella.

-_Que humano tan interesante, quizás tu seas el adecuado, Naruto_kun, fufufu_.-Se oyó una suave voz desde detrás de la puerta.

* * *

**-Y se acabó, hasta aquí el cap de hoy gente, ya ha echo acto de aparición el segundo espíritu de la historia, Metan, el espíritu del metal, en el próximo cap se verán cuales son sus habilidades, y Naruto ya se ha echo con su primera espada, ¿quien será ese herrero llamado KuroNeko? ¿Y de quien o que podrá ser esa voz del final del cap? Si queréis saberlo solo os queda esperar por futuros caps. En mi pagina de Facebook podréis encontrar una imagen de como se ve Dōbutsu o Koroshimasu. No tengo más que decir hoy salvo lo de siempre, si tenéis alguna duda, queréis darme alguna idea para el fic o simplemente os ha gustado el cap, siempre espero los reviews con mucha ilusión. Se despide un día más este muy atareado escritor, no os olvidéis pasaron por mis demás fics y de echar un ojo a mi canal de Youtube (AkumaNoRyu) si tenéis tiempo y queréis verme manquear en todo juego existente, cuidados y hasta dentro de poco espero, ja nee.-**


End file.
